Contradiction
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: (Rewrite) People say that Angel is good while Demon is evil. Yoh Asakura, an Onmyouji with a unique ability, found out that the truth is the contradiction of what people believed after his encounter with Hao. But . . . why is it that their faces are so alike that they could be mistaken as twins?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought  dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>A loud roar echoed throughout the whole city of Tokyo, although, only those with a Sixth Sense that could hear it. For those with a low Sixth Sense, they would cringe in fear when they heard the tremendous roar. On the other hand, for those with a high Sixth Sense, they would set out immediately to destroy the source of such a roar. Just like the boy who was currently heading towards the source with his Ninetails Fox Shikigami, and in a high speed at that.<p>

The boy has a short Dark Brown hair which barely touching his shoulder and a pair of Onyx eyes, he was wearing a White Muscle Shirt under a Black Long Coat, a pair of Dark Green jeans, and a pair of Black boots. A Bear-Claw necklace adorning his neck, a single Leaf shaped earrings hanging from his left ear, and an expertly made Sword was gripped in his hand.

_'The Oni (an Evil Spirit that had taken a solidified form) is just a few meters away, be prepared, Yoh-sama.'_ The Fox said telepathically to her Master as they jumped from roof to roof, in order to get to the place where the source quicker since they need to be in a hurry.

"Alright." Yoh answered as he stood up from his Fox and unsheathed his Sword, at the last jump the Fox took, he jumped as well and landed on the roof above the Creature that make the roar earlier. _'Kugou! Knock that Oni out of the main street!'_ He ordered telepathically. An advantage of being the one who make a Shikigami was that he could command his Shikigami in his mind only, he didn't have to said the words out loud, no one would know that he wasn't an ordinary human then.

_'Ryoukai (Understood)!'_ Kugou answered dutifully before landing in front of the Oni and quickly rushing forward, using the bounce power to knock the Oni at it's torso area, and thus throwing it out of the main street where people could see them, and far away into an empty alley.

"Good job." Yoh said out loud from above them, the alleyway was empty, so there's no need for him to communicate telepathically. He had just arrived at the roof above the alleyway, he then jumped down with his sword raised high above his head, and when he neared the Oni, he swung his sword downwards in high speed. He cut clean the Oni in half and quickly jumping backwards to avoid the explosion the Oni make when it destroyed, he sighed silently when Kugou landed beside him.

_'Well done, no wonder you are my Master, Yoh-sama.'_ Kugou purred, yes . . . purred, to him proudly and affectionately as she rubbed her head to his side.

Yoh smiled at Kugou and pet her head, "You did a good joob too, as usual, Kugou." He said fondly to the Fox, "If not for you, I wouldn't arrive here so soon".

Kugou was different from Yoh's other Shikigamis, she was actually a Ninetails Fox Youkai who lived in a forest in Kyoto for over a thousand years, but Yoh had to seal her in a Fox shaped Keychain he made by himself to protect her. Yoh could borrow her power by summoning her as a Shikigami, so they become great friends . . . and some time along the way, Kugou adopted a habit to call Yoh as her Master and used honorific to him.

_'I merely want to help you.'_ Kugou answered softly, _'Anyway, do you think you could go home by yourself? I want to continue my sleep'_.

Yoh nodded, "I could, of course." He grinned then, "Good night, Kugou".

Kugou replied by licking Yoh's face once before disappearing from view, leaving a Fox Keychain in her place. Yoh picked up the Keychain and attached it into his belt under his coat, he smiled to himself and turned around to leave, but just when he turned around, he saw a flash of light up in the sky far away from him. He raised an eyebrow in slight interest and pulled out his Monocular from his coat's pocket, he then looked at the direction again, he gasped at what he saw.

A figure was being attacked by many other figures wearing all white, he was not that surprised that he saw many people or something looking like a person flying, because he had seen Kugou's half human form and she could fly as well, what surprised him because the single figure had just used a Skill of some kind to make their copies and scattered.

_What a nice skill_, Yoh thought in awe, but then gasping again when the single figure suddenly falling down from the sky. "Not good!" He yelled as he pulled out a Swallow shaped paper from his coat's pocket, "Tsubaki!" As soon as he called out, a big Swallow bird come out from the paper, another one of his Shikigamis. Yoh then climbed onto the bird, the bird then flew towards the falling figure in high speed after a short command from Yoh.

Yoh caught the falling figure and heading for an empty alley as fast as he could in case the ones who attacked the person, or something or whatever, in his hands were still around. When they arrived, Yoh climbed down from his Shikigami and carried the figure he had cought with him, his Tsubaki then returned into a paper. Yoh caught the paper and put it inside his pocket, in one among many secret pockets, before turning to look at the one he had saved from falling to death.

If before he was gasping in surprise, now he was gaping in shock and disbelief. The reason? Because the boy he had caught had the same face as him! The few difference between them were the boy's longer hair that reached his hips and slightly Reddish Brown in color, a pair of pitch Black bat like Wings that were attached to his back, and the boy's clothes.

"What is this boy?" Yoh asked himself in confusion, "He was not an Oni and I don't feel any malice from him even though he had a bat like Wings." He then looked at the boy's clothes and surprised to see a normal looking clothes, he thought the boy would wear something like in the Manga or Anime. The boy was wearing a Red muscle shirt under a Black cloak, a pair of Black leather pants and a pair of Black leather boots. His mind didn't really registered that information though, because his eyes was soon glued to the boy's blood soaked form.

"This is bad." Yoh mumbled to himself as he pulled up the boy's muscle shirt, he could see a heavily burn wound on the boy's chest and a stabbed wound on the boy's left abdomen. "Such a wound, could I help him before he died?" He thought quickly and pulled off the boy's cloak to tied it around the boy's abdomen, _I will bring him to my House first, there's no way I could take him to a Hospital_.

* * *

><p>Froim : I rewrote this, at last.<p>

Hao : This time it's going to be completed, right? (Crossing his arms)

Froim :(Nodded) Of course.

Hao : Good, Review then.

Yoh : Hao! Be more polite!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought  dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>Bringing an injured winged boy to his home was not an easy task, not at all. First, he had to cover the boy up from head to toe. Second, he had to chose which way was good enough to go through and which was not so that no one will stop him from his destination. Third, even though the winged boy was not as heavy as he thought, he had to make sure they boy was still alive the whole time.<p>

Yoh sighed heavily when he finally succeed in bringing the winged boy to his home and carefully laying the said winged boy down to the bed in one of his many Guest Rooms, he was glad that no one was stupid enough to stop him and the boy was strong enough to stay alive the whole trip to his home. But, now that he was home, he had a new problem, and that was how to treat the boy's injury since he didn't have anything necessary to stitch up a wound like that.

_It's impossible to bring him to a hospital, and I don't have the necessary stuffs to stitch up his wound . . ._ Yoh frowned as he removed the boy's clothes and studied the injuries, _I guess . . . I don't have any other choice aside from wrapping his wounds up first to see if that alone is enough_. Nodding to himself, Yoh threw the bloodied clothes to the floor and began working to clean the blood from the boy's body.

After cleaning the boy's bloodied form, applying some salve to the burn wound, and wrapping the boy's body with many bandages, Yoh finally finished his task by covering the boy with a blanket and left the room while carrying the bloodied clothes with him. He then went to the Laundry Room, he had one since his house was actually a small Mansion, he dropped the bloodied clothes to a bucket and filled it with water and put some soap inside before leaving the room.

Yoh looked up to the clock in the Living Room and saw that it was already past midnight, so he went to his bedroom, the one above the one he placed the boy in, and changed his clothes to his night Yukata. Before he went to sleep though, he make sure to check his Email and mobile phone to see if he had a new message or something. Seeing that he didn't have any, he flopped to his bed and fall asleep right away.

The next morning, Yoh went about his usual routine like cleaning the house with the help if his Humanoid Cat Shikigamis, cooking some breakfast for himself, and take a shower so that he would feel fresh. That's when he remembered that there's someone else in the house, so he get some bucket and a few clean towels and head to the room he placed the boy the night before.

Yoh blinked when he saw that the boy's stabbed wound had already healed, even though it's only a bit, and the burn wound was not as bad as the night before. He smiled to himself, _As expected of something not human_, he thought as he cleaned the wounds with a wet towel, then he applied the traditional salve for burn wounds and bandaged the boy up again. With that done, he got a new wet towel and began cleaning the winged boy's body before leaving the room.

As he had just closed the door to the boy's room, he heard his phone ringing loudly upstairs and raised an eyebrow, it's rare for him to received a call at weekend. He went to his room and picked up his phone to see who had called him since the phone had gone silent by the time he arrived in his room, he smiled when he saw that it was his best friend, Oyamada Manta.

He pressed the call button and brought his phone to his ear and waited, and just as he thought, the call was answered right at the first rang. -Ohayou! Yoh-kun!- Manta's voice rang so cheerfully in his ear.

"Yo, Manta." Yoh answered with a grin on his face even though his friend couldn't see it, "Why did you call?".

-Ah, it's like this, Yoh-kun.- Manta started, -I actually just want to ask if you would come to Shinra Gakuen for the Halloween Party next week, but the School want me to ask you if you would want to take his position up, since the position is still being kept empty for the time you return-.

Yoh sighed, "Why is it that the Headmaster so stubborn?" He mumbled to himself before looking out of his window, "I don't think that I would return at all, Manta, could you tell the Headmaster that?".

-Sure, I would.- Manta answered casually, -So, about the Halloween Party?-.

Yoh grinned, "Of course I would come, right?" He asked cheerfully, "There's no way I would miss something like that, and I also have an Idea about what kind of costume I would wear next week".

-Really? Great!- Manta said excitedly, -The Party will started at 10 PM, I will meet you at the front gate, alright?-.

"Alright." Yoh answered, "I will call you when I arrive, okay?".

-Okay.- Manta answered, -Well, I need to go now, Bye-.

"Bye." Yoh answered before the line went dead, he smiled and changed his clothes before heading out to buy some groceries.

Yoh was not the type to use car if not necessary, so he chose to walk to the store instead. After he brought some vegetables and meat and so on, he went to the tailor nearby. It was he usual tailor, he would go there whenever he want to make a new clothes.

"Welcome." Come a gloomy greeting like usual.

Yoh looked up to the Shopkeeper and saw a girl with Golden hair tied up in twin ponytails, her expression always showed her boredom and her cold blue eyes make people often think of her as a scary girl, not to mention the girl always carrying a scary looking doll with her, but Yoh know that the girl was a kind girl. "Hello, Mary." He greeted the girl with a smile, "I want to make a new costume for Halloween, do you have some new design?".

Marion Phauna nodded and turned around to the shelf behind her and pulled out a sketch book, "Here." She said gloomily as she handed the book to him, "I drew many Halloween costume in there, choose anything you like".

"Thank you." He said with a grin and looked through the sketch book.

Even though Mary always wearing a bored expression and talked gloomily, her skill was unbeatable, so many people would come to her and request her service. At first, she was making design if people requested her only, but now she would drew many design beforehand and let her customer to choose by themselves from all those drawings.

"Mary is bored." Mary said in third person point of view, she liked to talk like that since her childhood.

"You are bored?" Yoh asked as he still looking through the book.

"Mary is here by herself only, and Chuck." Mary answered as she pat her scary looking doll, "Mary want to play".

Yoh found the design he want, the one that was similar with the Idea he had in his mind, and showed it to the girl, "Why don't you come with me to the Halloween Party next week?" He asked her with a grin.

Mary looked at Yoh for a full minute before she nodded, "Mary thank you for the invitation, Yoh-sama." She said with a small smile, "Kanna will come?".

Yoh nodded, "Yup!" He answered cheerfully, "I heard Kanna would be the one baking the Halloween Cake, so I'm sure she would come to give Candy for free as well this year".

Mary nodded again before she placed the doll on top of the counter, "Then, Mary will make Halloween Costume for Yoh-sama and herself." She said as she walked to the door on her left, "Mary will be back shortly, she need Yoh-sama's help in choosing design for herself".

"Sure." Yoh said with a grin before Mary left, he then looked at the transparent girl standing nearby, "You haven't show yourself to her, have you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl laughed sheepishly, "No, I'm afraid that she would faint if she know I'm always near her." She answered cheerfully, "I was hoping that visiting her dream would be enough, but it seems that it's not enough".

Yoh sighed, "She love you as her Sister, Macchi." He said softly, "Her love is strong, and she would never be able to happy again until you show yourself up to her." He picked up Chuck, "She was brave enough to still keep Chuck around, I'm sure she would be happy if she know you are still here for her." He looked at the doll, "Right, Chuck?".

Chuck nodded, "That's right." He agreed, "Mary even want me to talk to her more since she is lonely, Macchi-Sire".

Macchi was a Daughter of a Witch and a human, so she was Half Witch. She was not an immortal like a Witch so she could die, too bad she died as such a young age. But her power as a Witch was even stronger than her Mother, so she could make her spirit be seen by others, and she could touch stuff as well. When she was alive, since she had a feeling that she would separated from her best friend who already like a Sister to her, she decided to make a doll and give that doll a power to move and speak, which later had grown it's own Soul.

Macchi had given Chuck to Mary when she felt that the separation was near, saying that the doll would keep her company since Mary lived by herself because her parents were busy with work. When Macchi died protecting a child from becoming a hit and run victim 2 years ago, Mary who was only 13 bad become so gloomy from sadness and loneliness. Chuck couldn't stand seeing the girl like that and talked to her, Mary was shocked at first, but she was happy that she was not alone like she thought and start carrying Chuck everywhere she go, aside from bathroom since Chuck told her that he was a boy.

This time though, she left Chuck on the counter because she was sure Yoh would like to have a talk with Chuck and checked him over, Yoh was an Onmyouji so he could check Chuck's condition and give the doll some energy to continue moving and talking. Mary was grateful that Yoh helped her making sure Chuck was alright, she then began calling Yoh with honorific.

Macchi sighed, "I know." She looked at the door Mary disappeared into, "I will show myself this Halloween then, to see how she would react".

"I'm sure she would be happy." Yoh answered before closing his eyes and use his Furyoku to check the doll in his hands over, and after he found that Chuck's energy to move and talk was nearly empty, he send his Furyoku to the enchanted Ruby inside Chuck's body, which would act as a battery for Chuck to move and talk.

Macchi put an enchanted Ruby inside Chuck's body was for two purposes, one was so that Chuck could move, second was so that Chuck could protect Mary when she was in danger. Ruby was known as a Jewel of Fire in Witch Community, and with a strong enough spell and a medium, a toy gun in Chuck's case, the doll could use the Fire element in the Ruby to shot Fire Bullet to whoever or whatever endangering Mary.

"Sorry to keep Yoh-sama waiting." Mary said as she walked into the Shop, he house was behind the Shop, "Mary want to ask, which one better?" She asked as she showed two drawing of clothes.

Yoh studied the clothes and sneak a glance to Macchi to see that she was looking at the one in Mary's left hand, he smiled and looked at Mary, "This one suit you more." He said as he pointed at the one Macchi was looking at.

Mary looked at the drawing and smiled, "The one Macchi drew for me in the past." She said fondly, only now that she wasn't looking like she was bored to death by everything.

Yoh shot a sneaky look to Macchi, telling her silently that Mary was happy to have something from Macchi, Macchi grinned sheepishly and nodded, telling him that she would surely show herself to Mary at Halloween Party. Yoh nodded to Macchi but pretending to nod at himself, "Well, I need to do something at home." He told Mary, "Could you finish our Costume by Friday? Since the Party would be at Saturday".

"Mary could do it, don't Yoh-sama worry about it." Mary said with lighter mood than usual, "Take care, Yoh-sama".

Yoh waved at her and left the Shop, he then head back to his Mansion, he had a non human patient that he need to attend to.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please ^ ^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought  dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p><em>"We have a problem!" A green haired boy yelled as he threw open the door to their hideouts.<em>

_He, along with two others, stood up, "Lyserg, what's wrong?" He asked seriously._

_"The Angels! They found us!" Just as Lyserg finished saying it, a sword came to him._

_Hao gasped and pulled Lyserg aside, but by doing so, he was the one who get stabbed at his left abdomen, "Run!" He yelled to the rest._

_"But, Hao . . ." Lyserg protested but Hao glared at him, he and the rest flew away immediately._

_"After them!" The Archangel in front of him ordered._

_"I don't think so." Hao said through gritted teeth before he attacked them with a big Black colored Magic Ball, causing smoke to covered them, he used his Magic to create the copy of his friends and flew to a different direction, while he make the copies to flew in all direction to confused the Angels._

_Just as he expected, the Angels chose to went after him than his friends, so he hastened his pace to give more distance between them and his friends. He didn't know where he flew, he thought he was somewhere above Japan, but he couldn't think about it since an attack was heading his way._

_Hao avoided the attacked and stopped flying away, instead, he turned to face them head on. He figured that he would be dead, again, anyway. It's impossible to fight against that many Angels at once, he could still win if it's a one on one fight, but against a bunch of them? It's the end of him, he knew, but as long as his friend could stay alive for a little longer, until they found out the reason why they refused to pass on and hold tightly to the living, then finished whatever business they left behind and pass on, he would gladly give up his own life, well half of it anyway, since he never fully alive, with him being a Demon and all._

_Much to his own surprise, he could last longer than he thought when he fought against that many Angels while being injured so badly, but the outcome was to his prediction. With him losing so much blood due to his stabbed wound, a single Light attack from the Angels hitting his chest and he couldn't move anymore._

_He fell down from the sky and couldn't flap his Wings at all, he knew that it would be the end of him, and he accepted it. He didn't know what had become of the Demon that had died again, maybe this time he would return into a Spirit and forced to pass on, or maybe he would disappear into nothingness. Either way, he accepted it with open arms, at least his friends would be safe for a while, he didn't have any regret by his actions._

_The Angels seemed to be thinking the same with him, that he would be dead for sure, since they left even before he touched the ground below. He was grateful, since even though he predicted himself to be dead, but he didn't want for an Angel to be around when he did die, he didn't want for their face to be the last he seen. And . . . in a slim chance he could survive the fall, as long as there's no Angel around to finish him off, there's still a chance for him to heal and continue to live._

_Although, it seemed that his death already written so clearly, because even when he was only halfway to the ground, he started losing his consciousness. His eyes had long closing themselves, and just before the darkness claim him, he heard something . . . _

**_"Tsubaki!"_**

_The echoed word reaching his hearing. . . and the constant pain he felt in his Heart had finally subsided . . ._

Hao's eyes fluttered open and he know right away that he had not die, again.

He sat up and looking around, he was in a room of some kind, with the room itself made using stone like modern house, but the design of the room was that of Old times, a Traditional Japan house from the look of it. He saw a curtain covering something, curious, he stood up and opened it, he was greeted by the view of a beautiful garden being lighted by Morning Sun. The serene sight had him noticed that there's something different about him, and that's when his brain caught up.

Hao looked down and touched his chest, above his heart. Aside from the pain he dimly felt from the burn he got from the Angel's Light attack, he didn't feel the same pain like the one he constantly felt.

"Ah, you are awake." A soft voice alerted him that he was not alone, but strangely he didn't feel that he was in danger. On the contrary, he felt at ease, like he finally come home.

_I see_, He thought as with his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling of comfort, _I finally found what had me holding to life so much, I have found my . . . Heart_.

Hao opened his eyes and turned around to meet face to face with the owner of the voice, he didn't expect himself to come face to face with a boy who had the same face as him, albeit with shorter hair. "Were you the one who saved me?" He asked after he came out of his shocked state.

The boy smiled, "I am." He said with the same soft voice, "I had figured that you are not human with your bat like Wings, but I didn't thought that we would have the same face".

"I was surprised as well." Hao said with a soft smile before he bowed low to the boy, "You have my gratitude, thank you for saving me." He said while ignoring the pain he felt in his left abdomen, his wound had not fully healed from the look of it.

"There's no need to thank me." The boy said as he walked closer and guide him to the bed, "Please rest, your wound, although healing faster than normal rate, is still not fully healed yet".

Hao did as he was told to and sat on the bed he had woken up on, he looked up when he felt movement and saw that the boy had chose to sit on the bed as well, not too far from him, only then that he noticed the tray the boy brought with him. On the tray were a bowl of warm porridge and a glass of tea, and beside them was a First Aid box.

The boy picked up the First Aid box and put it aside before turning to him and offered the tray, "If you are strong enough to walk, I assume you are strong enough to eat by yourself as well?" He asked with a warm smile.

Hao nodded and accepted the tray, "Thank you." He said softly and placed the tray on his lap, he looked at the boy, "My apologize for my rudeness, my name is Hao. Would you mind if I ask yours?" He asked politely.

The boy laughed, "Oh, please, throw the formality away." He said before grinning widely to Hao, "My name is Asakura Yoh, you can call me Yoh".

Hao smiled back and nodded, "If you would like that." He said and looked at the porridge on his lap, hesitatingly, he took a spoon of it and eat it. He smiled at the warm he felt, he had never really eaten warm food before, only something he manage to steal, like bread and boiled egg, and they were not warm. Something that caught his attention, he looked up at Yoh to voiced his question, but the boy was busy with something he recognize as a mobile phone.

Yoh seemed to feel his gaze because he looked up to Hao and raised an eyebrow, "Um, how did you know that I would be awake?" Hao asked the question that had caught his attention, "If you were simply coming here to check my condition, I figure that you would only bring the First Aid box with you, and not with the food as well".

Yoh shrugged, "You could say I had a feeling that you would be awake." He said nonchalantly, "I have a strong Sixth Sense, so I guess my feeling about something is quite right, so I decided to bring a warm food with me for you in case you are indeed awake like I felt you would." He smiled at Hao, "Turned out to be a good thing, right?".

Hao blinked, "Sixth Sense? You could see Spirits then?" He asked curiously.

Yoh nodded, "Yes." He answered shortly and went back to messing with his phone, "Eat up, I will change your bandage once you are done".

"Ah, yes." Hao answered and continued eating the food that had been generously prepared for him.

Hao finished his food and drank up his tea, he then stay still to let Yoh change his bandage after cleaning his wound with some disinfectant and applied some salve to his burn wound. Yoh then left the room to put the dish and the First Aid box away, and after a minute or so, walked back into the room and sat on the bed beside Hao.

"Well, now that the bandage had been changed . . ." Yoh started with a smile, "Could you tell me what exactly you are?".

Hao nodded, the boy had saved him despite knowing that he was not human, so he figured he could tell the boy what he was and left the rest to fate. "My kind is known as Demon of Heart." He started slowly and wait to see what kind of reaction Yoh would make hearing the word of Demon, but the boy simply nodded to let him know it's alright to continue, "We are a being of Darkness, um . . . we are originally a Spirit of the dead people, but there's still something we had to do and refused to pass on. Eventually, our Will to stay had pulled the power of Darkness into our Soul and we are reborn as a Demon".

Yoh blinked, "I thought that the Spirit of people who have something left to do would stay in the Living World as a ghost." He mumbled before looking at Hao, "So, you have something left to do and unable to pass on, if you finish this business, are you going to pass away to the Afterlife?".

Hao nodded, "Yes, no one know what would really happen, but I think that it's like that." He answered.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you need to do then? I will help you out." Yoh offered with a grin.

Hao shook his head, "No, it's not that simple." He explained, "It's true that we could pass on once we do what we need to do, but the problem is . . . we don't know what it is, we don't remember".

"You don't remember?" Yoh asked in surprise.

Hao nodded, "The price of gaining a new life, the memory of what we need to do, the one thing that make us holding to life so much that we pulled the Darkness into our being, had been hidden away from us." He explained as best as he could, "The only way for us to know the Key to that memory, the Key for us to know what it is that we need to do . . ." He touched his chest, " . . . is our Heart." He looked straight to Yoh's eyes, "When we first being born as a Demon, we would feel a pain in our Heart, always there until we find the Key. This key, normally is a human . . . and so, we call this Key as our Heart, because the pain will subsided once we find the Key, like we had finally find the Heart we need to fill the emptiness inside".

Yoh looked sad, "You are in pain then?" He asked in concern.

Hao smiled, "The pain is always there, so we ended up getting used to them." He shrugged, "But I don't feel it anymore, when I heard your voice before I fell unconscious".

Yoh's eyes widened, "Are you implying that I'm your Key? Your Heart?" He asked in shock.

Hao's eyes softened, "Yes." He said in whisper and looked at his lap, he was afraid of what was going to happen now, "As long as we stay with our Heart, we would eventually remember what we need to do, so that we could finally pass on to the Afterlife . . . so, would you let me stay with you?".

Everything was silent, the only sound he could hear was Yoh's breathing, since he didn't dare to breath in anticipation of Yoh's answer. A pair of hands come to rest on his own hands, he looked up to see Yoh smiled at him, making him feel so warm inside.

"I will be happy to have you here with me." Yoh answered softly, "I live here by myself, so I was a bit lonely".

Hao's eyes brightened with hope and happiness, "Really?" He asked softly.

Yoh grinned, "Yeah." He answered with honesty in his voice, "Really".

Hao smiled in happiness, "Thank you." He said gratefully.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought  dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>After hearing Hao's story, Yoh left the room to let Hao rest up again, so that he would heal faster. He sighed as he leaned on the door to Hao's room, when Hao told him all that, what he felt was not a lie or malice even though Hao was a Demon. What he felt from the Demon when he spoke was a truth, and only truth, and he could feel the gentleness coming from Hao. The reason why he let Hao to stay with him was not because he felt pity towards the Demon, but because he felt the kindness and gentleness from Hao, which convinced him that Hao would never harm him or any human at all.<p>

Yoh leaned away from the door and went to his Library, where he placed all the book the Asakura family had from generation to generation along with his own books that he bought by himself.

Truth to be told, he was feeling a bit scared when Hao said that he was the Demon's Heart, somehow . . . he felt that being a Demon's Heart was something so significant, like something terrible would happen if something happened to him. It scared him thinking what would happen if he was injured or something, because he was not the type who lived a nice and comfortable life only and never doing something dangerous, no . . . he maybe living a nice and comfortable life, but he always encountering many dangerous things too, like the Oni he fought the bight he found Hao.

He sighed as he flopped down to his desk's chair, there's an Office Desk in the Library where he would do all his work, and not far from his desk was a table with many chairs, where his friends could use to do their works, if any would ever come anyway. He opened the drawer and pulled out a book and a pen, he wanted to write down this new knowledge about Demon of Heart he had just received, so that his descendant in the future would know about them and help them to pass on, instead of killing them as if they were just another Oni.

Yoh spent up a few minutes to write down the information about Demon of Heart, along with the fact that he had somehow become the Heart of a Demon named Hao. After he finished, he closed the book and chanted a spell that would protected it, making the book couldn't be opened unless by people with a pure intent, which would never misuse what was written inside. With that done, he put it inside the drawer along with the pen and left the Library, he would write more about it once he get more information from Hao. He would wait until Hao wanted to tell him about it by himself, he wouldn't force the Demon about it.

Yoh looked at the clock and saw that it would be Lunch time soon, so he decided to prepared the food now. He didn't know what Hao would like to have for Lunch, and he didn't have anything in particular in mind, so he just looked at the refrigerator and decided to cook whatever come into his mind once he looked at what he had in there.

In the end, Yoh decided to cook some Omelette Rice with Bacon, he was too lazy to make something fancy. When he arrived in Hao's room with the food for them both, he saw that Hao was looking at the garden again, and his bandage was on the bed. "You removed the bandage?" Yoh asked as he closed the door, he walked to the nightstand beside the bed and placed the tray on it.

Hao turned to him and smiled, "My wound had fully healed, thank to you." He said with a bow.

Yoh grimaced at the formality, "I said throw the formality away, right?" He said with a smile, "I don't like it when people bowing to me, if it's to show your gratitude, with words is already enough".

Hao looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry." He said weakly, like a child getting scolded.

Yoh sighed and shook his head, "It's not something so bad, just don't be so polite to me, that's all." He placed a hand to Hao's shoulder and smiled, "If you are going to stay with me, I would like it if you would treat me like a friend".

"Is that . . . alright with you?" Hao asked slowly as he looked up to Yoh a bit.

"Of course. If not then I wouldn't ask you to do it, right?" Yoh asked cheerfully, "Now, let's eat so that you will have the energy to go out with me".

Hao nodded and sat on the bed, Yoh followed suit and offered Hao's share of food to him, "Where are we going to go?" Hao asked curiously.

Yoh grinned, "Well, to go buy some clothes for you, and anything necessary for you to disguise yourself as a human." He explained, Hao opened his mouth to protest but he wouldn't have it, "And there will be a Halloween Party next week, I will be going, and I want you to go with me, I want to introduce you to my friends".

Hao sighed and could only nodded to what he said. Of course, who would ever win a verbal fight against him? So far . . . there's none.

They ate in silence, Yoh simply enjoying his meal while Hao didn't know what to say. After Lunch, Yoh showed Hao the Bathroom and making sure he know how to operate every tools inside before went out to let the Demon had his shower, Yoh then went to his own room and take a short shower as well. Yoh dressed himself and took some clean clothes for Hao before going downstairs and gave the Demon the clothes, he then waited outside the room. He had everything he need to bring with him, so all that left to do was wait for Hao to get ready and they could go right away.

A knock on the door telling him that Hao was ready, he looked at the door and saw that Hao was looking so cool with the set of clothes he gave the Demon. A Black muscle shirt under a Red jacket, along with a pair of Black pants, White and Red sports shoes, White belt and a Black watch. With all of them combined with Hao's handsome face and his long Reddish Brown hair, he was perfect.

Yoh grinned, "You look perfect." He said cheerfully, then he noticed that Hao's Wings were nowhere in sight, "What happen to your Wings?"

Hao smiled, "I pull them in, Demons could hide their Wings so we could hide among humans." He answered, "And you look perfect as well".

Yoh was wearing a simple long sleeved Black t-shirt under a White sleeveless vest, a Blue jeans, a White belt, and a pair of Black sports shoes. His Bear-Claw necklace and his Leaf shaped earring were always on him, and attached to his Belt was a Brown Fox shaped Keychain.

Yoh grinned, "Let me take something from my room and we will go." He run upstairs and retrieved his Talismans wrapped Sword before going back to Hao, "Let's go." He said as he slipped his sword to his belt.

Hao blinked, "Why do you wrap your Sword with Talismans?" He asked, "And why would you bringing a Sword around with you?".

"Better safe than sorry." Yoh answered as he looked at his Sword, "I wrap the Talismans to seal it's power, I don't really need it at the moment anyway." He smiled at Hao, "Are you ready? Need a weapon or something?".

"Yes, I'm ready." Hao answered, "I have my own weapon, don't worry".

"Good." Yoh said and led the way out of the Mansion, he locked the door and went out of the gate without bothering to lock the gate as well. Actually, there's no need for him to lock up his Mansion, no one would be stupid enough to enter anyway, their Instinct would drive them away from his Mansion. But it's better safe than sorry, so he locked up the door to make sure no one would get inside.

"First, we need to get you some clothes, so let's go to the Tokyo Mall." Yoh said as they walked, "The Mall is not far, so we could just walk".

They walked to the Mall and Yoh would going from store to store to chose a nice outfits for Hao, he paid them using his Credit Cards since he was too lazy to bring along too much money with him, not to mention dangerous. Hao could only inhaled deeply when he felt that Yoh overdoing it, but Yoh ignored it and keep doing as he please.

"Alright, all we need to buy now is a mobile phone for you, so we could contact each other whenever we need to." Yoh said after he paid the clothes he bought in the store they were in, he told them to send the Items to the front of his Mansion since he couldn't bring them with him.

"It won't be necessary." Hao told him quietly.

Yoh stopped walking and looked at Hao, "What?" He asked in confusion.

Hao looked at Yoh, _'You are my Heart, Yoh, we could communicate from Mind to Mind.'_ He explained through telepathy, giving an example to Yoh.

_'Wow.'_ Yoh responded with a wide eyes, _'Cool'_.

Hao nodded, "So, where are we going next?" He asked.

Yoh hummed in thought, "No, there's nothing else, so we could go home." He said and led the way out of the Mall. When they were crossing the road, he stopped when he heard a mew, he looked behind and saw that there's a Kitty Cat being abandoned in a box near the street lamp.

"Yoh?" Hao asked when he walked to the Kitten.

"What a cute Kitten you are." Yoh commented as he picked up the Kitten from the box, he inspected the Kitten to see if there's any injury before walking to Hao again, "Look, I found a cute Kitten!".

Hao smiled at Yoh and began turning around to continued walking with Yoh, but then he froze for a second, Yoh noticed this and saw what was the cause, a car was speeding their way. He was ready to jumped out of the way, but Hao was faster and he found himself on the ground on the other side of the road, with the Kitten still in his hands and Hao panting beside him.

"Hao?" Yoh asked in worry when he saw that Hao's eyes were unfocused, and a second later, Hao's eyes turned blank and he collapse. "Hao? Hao!" Yoh shook Hao with his right hand since his left was filled with the shocked Kitten, he was worried about the Demon, but then he heard a steady breathing and sighed in relief. He didn't know if Hao was fainted from the shock or just become tired emotionally and fell asleep, but he relieved that at least the Demon was alright.

The car stopped and the driver came out, "Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Yeah, alright." Yoh said wih a sigh, "I just need to bring him home".

"Um . . . I will take you home then." The man said with apologetic face, "As an apology of nearly hitting you earlier".

Yoh looked at the man and felt that the man was honest, so he nodded and stood up, he help the man carried Hao to the car and they left with Yoh directed the man to his Mansion.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>Thought  dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

_[Voice from the past]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_A dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>Hao was acting by instinct alone. When he saw that Yoh was nearly getting hit by the car, all he could think was that he had to protect Yoh, to not let anything happened to him, that he had to make sure Yoh would be alright.<p>

_No! Not Yoh!_

Those two words had screamed inside his head and before he know it, he had threw himself at Yoh and get the both of them out of the car's way. He was grateful that Demon's body was stronger and faster than normal human.

He was panting heavily, the adrenaline rush he felt just a second before had left him breathless, but at least Yoh was alright. "Hao?" He dimly heard Yoh's voice calling him out, worry filled his voice, but somehow . . . he couldn't focus on the sight in front of him, something was pulling him in, and he was trying to fight the full. He was losing the fight, what he saw in front of him was not the concrete of the road anymore, but a room filled with darkness.

_A room filled with darkness, that was what he thought at first, but no, it's actually a night sky covered by clouds, and he felt like he was moving in high speed._

_"-!"_

_"-!"_

_He could hear a sound of something like a screaming people, but his mind couldn't understand what were they screaming about. Although, he could understand the dread he felt when the warm he felt from beside him disappeared._

_Suddenly he was not feeling everything anymore, he was watching everything happened. He could see a form of a man running while carrying two babies, but the sight was so blur, he could only saw their figure and not appearance. A man was chasing after the man who was carrying the two babies, he could see that the babies were holding hands, but then they were separated when the second man managed to pull one of the baby from the first man._

_The baby in the second man's hand opened their eyes and Hao gasped, it was his own eyes, and the eyes of his baby self was already aware of everything. His baby self cried loudly, _'Don't take him away!'_ Was what echoed in his head, as if that was what his baby self was thinking when he cried, as absurd as it sounded._

_His feeling was a strong one for a baby, Hao could feel it, as if he was the one experiencing all that at the time and not just watching what was happening. The strong feeling from the his baby self had somehow summoned an Oni, and the Oni attacked the first man right away, the second man used that distraction to snatched the other baby from the first man and ran away._

_Hao thought that the dread feeling he felt through his baby self would disappeared, but it only become stronger when they were crossing a crossroad. Hao saw it all, a car was heading their way, and a Grim Reaper, or more known as Shinigami by their kind and Japanese people, was ready to strike them with their Scythe. The car was making a screeching noise when the driver tried to stop it by hitting the brake, but the man who were now carrying both babies got hit and they fell to the ground, or maybe a ground since he couldn't see anything clearly except for the Shinigami and his baby self._

_The Shinigami's Scythe went through the man and the man had stop breathing right away, the Shinigami then looked at the baby, and somehow . . . the Shinigami was hesitate to strike. The reason was because of Hao's baby self, even though he was just a baby but Hao received a feeling that his baby self was aware of what was happening and understand it all._

'Don't take him away! Just take me but leave him alone!'

_Hao heard it being echoed again, his baby self was really aware of what was happening and wanting to protect the other baby, but who was this other baby? Why in the world he was able to understand what was happening around him even with him as a baby?_

_The Shinigami was hesitating, but then they swung their Scythe and striked Hao's baby self at the heart, not the other baby like his baby self was fearing about, and everything blackened._

Hao found himself floating in the midst of nothing, just an unlimited dark space with nothing but him in there, and his mind recognized it as a situation between dreaming and waking up.

He couldn't understand, it was certainly the memory that he need in order to know the reason he become a Demon of Heart, the one he need to know what he want to do so badly that he pulled the Darkness into him. But why only a piece of the memory? He thought that he was going to remember it all, but he only saw what was causing his death and not knowing what he want to do so badly in life that he unable to do before he died. It's all so confusing, and the half memory left him with a feeling of want, he want to know more about his death, so maybe he could figure what was holding him back.

Finally, Hao felt that he was awake and in his own body, so he opened his eyes slowly in tiredness. He was immediately greeted by the sight of Yoh's worried eyes, "Yoh?" He asked in confusion.

Yoh sighed in relief, "Thank Goddess, I thought something was wrong with you." He said with a small smile, "What happened? Why did you faint all of a sudden?".

Hao sat up and leaned on the head of the bed before looking at Yoh with a tired smile, "Nothing." He said softly, "Just remembering something, that's all".

"Remember what?" Yoh asked as he touched Hao's forehead, "Well, at least you didn't get a concussion or something, but your body is a bit warm. Are you alright?".

"I'm alright." Hao assured him, "I was just get a shock when I saw that car, I thought I would lose you".

Yoh sighed and shook his head, "No, I could avoid something like that easily, you just over thinking about it." He smiled at Hao, "So, what did you remember?".

Hao inhaled deeply and sighed, "Just a piece of memory, the memory that would help me find out what I want to do so badly before I died, but I only get a glimpse of it." He explained softly, "I still don't know what make me holding to life so much, I only remembered the cause of my death".

Yoh pouted, "You had come back to life, you know? Even though it's as a Demon." He said with a smile, "You are alive now, so don't say something like you are dead again".

Hao smiled wryly, "My current life is only a half live, Yoh." He told the boy, who raised an eyebrow in response, "Here." He said as he pulled Yoh's hand, which was still on his forehead, to his chest, "Do you feel anything?".

Yoh frowned for a second before his expression turned int a shock, "There's no heartbeat." He said in disbelief as he looked at Hao's chest, "How come?".

"That's why I said my life is only a half live." Hao said as he let the boy's hand to slip away from his grasp, "My body could move, I could eat, feel something and all, but my heart is not beating. I'm alive but not alive at the same time, only a half existence".

Yoh looked at Hao sadly for a moment before he shook his head sharply and smiled at Hao, "Even though it's a half life, a life is still a life." He smiled at the stunned Demon, "Even without a heartbeat, you are still you, you are still able to move around and have a feeling, and that's what count".

Hao's eyes widened at that, he couldn't believe that Yoh could be so optimist, he chuckled then. "You are an interesting boy, Yoh." He smiled at the boy, "I would love it when I get to know more about you." He felt a strange urge to hug the boy, so he did just that. He pulled the boy into him and wrapped his arms around the boy, "Thank you, you had given me a new sight in life, the meaning of true life".

Yoh laughed in response and hug him back, "You're welcome." He answered calmly before a mewl caught their attention, they pulled apart and looked down to see the cat you had picked up earlier was mewing at them, with it's eyes looking at them in wonder. "Oh right." He said as he picked the cat up, "Are you hungry, little kitten?".

"You haven't name it?" Hao asked curiously.

"I'm bad at naming something." Yoh said with a sheepish grin, "Why don't you name him, Hao?".

Hao looked at the cat and smiled warmly, "Matamune." He said right away, "I think that it's a good name for this cat".

Yoh looked at the cat at arm length, "Matamune then." He said with a smile, "Welcome to your new home, Matamune." He let the cat down and looked at Hao, "It's night time, how about a dinner?".

"I would love it." Hao answered as he stood up as well, Yoh smiled in response and they headed downstairs to the Dinning Room together.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hought / dreams_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

_[__Voice from the past__]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_A_********_dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Lyserg, a Demon of Heart with Greenish Black bat-like Wings, asked in worry as he paced around the floor of the house they found for their new Hideouts, "It's been a week and he still hasn't come to us".<p>

"I don't know." Ren, a Demon of Heart with Goldish Black bat-like Wings, said tonelessly as he gazed out of the window, "We can only hope that Hao is alive out there and didn't get killed in that ambush".

A loud sound of something slammed into something caught their attention, they looked to the source to see Anna, a Demon of Heart with Reddish Black bat-like Wings, had slammed her palms onto the table, "Is that it?" She hissed angrily, "We can only hope?! Hao is the Leader of our Kind and he is out there somewhere! And all you can say is that we can only hope?!".

"What do you want me to say then?" Ren asked coldly with a crossed arms, "We don't know where he is, hell, we don't even know if he is still alive or not, we can't just search blindly with those Angels hot on our tails".

"It's already a week, they won't sent out more than one Angel now." Anna retorted coldly as well, "We can use these weak talismans I stole to hide our Dark presence from them and they won't find us." She smirked smugly, "It's not like we can't fight them if it's One-on-One Battle".

Ren looked at the talismans with interest as he came closer, Lyserg walked closer as well, "Where did you stole this?" He asked curiously as he took one of it.

"From this Miko apprentice called Tamao, she was told to sell these to the people who need them, I took three of them for us when she fell." Anna answered as she folded the talisman until it was no bigger than her thumb, "Look." She said as she picked up a small bag and put the talisman inside, she wore it around her neck, "By doing this, our Dark aura would be hidden from the Angels, they couldn't find us with their usual way of tracking Dark aura".

"I see." Ren said and he and Lyserg followed her example.

"Then, with this, we can search for Hao?" Lyserg asked excitedly.

"Yes." Anna answered with a nod, "Let's head to the direction Hao took off before, I'm going to search in the forest-like place where he could hide himself in the shadow".

"I'm going to the Cemetery and empty houses at the outskirt of any town in that direction." Ren said decisively.

"Well then, I'm going to search in the city in that direction, if I'm not wrong, it's called Tokyo." Lyserg said with a nod to himself.

They nodded together and took off to the direction Hao went to before he went missing.

XXXXX

"Hao, are you ready?" Yoh asked cheerfully as he running down the stairs, he was dressed in a costume of a Dracula, with high collar, big and long Black cloak and all of that*.

**(*AN : I'm bad at describing costumes, so please just imagine it by yourself)**

"Are you sure it's alright for me appearing like this?" Hao asked as he came out of his room in a set of a pair of Black leather pants, a White shirt under Black overcoat, and a pair of Black leather shoes. It's just a normal set of clothes, but Hao's Wings was out, making it looked like a part of his costume.

"Don't worry, people would be too busy having fun to notice that it's a real pair of Wings." Yoh assured him as he slipped his sword into his belt, there's no way he would go anywhere without his Sword, talismans, and Shikigami papers.

"If you say so." Hao said with a sigh, he was still looking unsure.

"Come on, let's go!" Yoh said as he pulled Hao out of the house with him, "We are going to fetch my friend first".

Yoh led the way and they walked to Mary's shop and house, they walked into the door that would lead to the house part directly and raised a hand to knock on the door, but the door already opened before he had that chance. "Hello, Mary." Yoh greeted her with a smile, "I was just going to knock on your door".

"Yoh-sama." Mary greeted with a nod, "Chuck told Mary that you are here." She explained as she looked at her doll in her arms, who waved at Hao.

Mary was wearing a sleeveless Black dress that was reaching her knees, with White frilly lace at the end of the skirt and a big White butterfly knotted ribbon on her chest, a pair of long Black gloves covered her hands, a knee length Black leather boots with star pattern on her feet, and a Black Witch hat on her head.

"Mary, let me introduce you." Yoh stepped aside to let her see Hao, "He is Hao, my friend." He then looked at Hao, "Hao, she is Marion Phauna, but most people call her Mary".

"Nice to meet you, Mary." Hao said with a smile to Mary.

"Nice to meet you, Hao-san." Mary said with a small smile.

Chuck stared at Hao, "This boy is not human?" He asked as he pointed one hand at Hao.

Hao tensed and looked at the talking and moving doll in surprise, Yoh just laughed in response, "Yes, Chuck, he isn't." He answered with a smile before placing a finger on his lips, "But let's keep this a secret, ne?".

"You had taken another non-human being under your wings, Yoh-sama?" Mary asked with a slow blink of her eyes.

Yoh smiled, "Yeah, you could say that." He said with a shrug, he then looked at the still shocked Hao with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, my friends know that I'm not a normal boy, and I assure you they won't harm you".

Mary nodded her head, "Mary won't do anything to harm you." She said seriously, "Yoh-sama's friend is Mary's friend as well".

"Ah, okay." Hao blinked his eyes then looked at the doll in Mary's hand, "How is it that your doll could talk and move?" He asked curiously.

"Chuck was a present from a Dear Friend of Mary." Mary said with a small fond smile, "Mary's friend was a Half Witch, she made Chuck for Mary and gave him the ability to move and talk, Chuck had been accompanying Mary all this time, and would comfort Mary when she was lonely and sad".

"Half Witch?" Hao asked as he caught something behind Mary, it was a Spirit of a 13 years old looking girl with Orange hair, she caught him looking and motioned for him to keep quiet.

_'__You can see her?'_ Yoh asked as he smiled at Mary, "Let's go then, Mary." He said cheerfully, "I'm sure Kanna is waiting for you".

"Mary want to meet Kanna soon." Mary said with a nod and locked her house before they began walking.

_'__Yeah, I can see her.'_ Hao answered as he glance at the transparent girl who was following them silently, _'Who is she?'_.

_'__Matilda Matisse or Macchi, the Half Witch that Mary was talking about.'_ Yoh replied before sending a look to the girl.

Macchi grinned sheepishly, "Later, I'm going to show myself in the party, when the time is right." She said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"You better." Yoh hissed lowly, so Mary wouldn't hear him, "Or I will tell her myself".

Macchi gasped and pouted, "Meanie." She said sulkily.

Hao shot Yoh a confused look, _'Mary had become so gloomy after Macchi died, but Macchi was always near her as a Spirit, kinda like a Guardian Spirit.'_ Yoh explained after he saw the look, _'Mary doesn't know that Macchi was always near her and keep her gloomy attitude, so I had been convincing Macchi to show herself at Mary, she promised that she would do it today'_.

_'__I see.'_ Hao commented casually, "By the way, Yoh." He called out normally to break the silence, "Who is this Kanna you were talking about?".

"Kanna Bismark is our friend, she is an owner of a bakery." Yoh explained, "That's what most people know of her though, she is actually a Psychometer and had been helping the Police in catching criminals".

"Hee, are all of your friends have some kind Power?" Hao asked curiously.

"No." Yoh shook his head, "Mary is a normal girl, and Manta, the one who invite us, is also a normal human".

"Yoh-sama is a famous Onmyouji, so the people who had Power often come to him to see if they can be friends, since normally people with unnatural power often shunned by the people out of fear." Chuck explained to him, "That's the reason why Yoh-sama has many friends who are not just a normal human, most of them have some kind of Power that caused people to fear them, but Yoh-sama always accept them with open arms".

"But as Yoh-sama said . . ." Mary added, "Not all of his friends are having Power in them, normal humans also want to befriends Yoh-sama because he is so kind and gentle".

"Stop it." Yoh said with a blush, "You make me embarrassed".

Mary, Chuck, and Hao chuckled before they all continued walking in comfortable silence. They arrived at the party and saw a small figure waving at them, "Yoh-kun!" The small figure called out to them.

"Manta!" Yoh called back with a wave of his hand and walked to the small figure, which turned out to be a small boy wrapped in bandages, "Ah, you are a Mummy!".

"My Sister doing." Manta said with a sweat drop, "So, you are a Dracula, huh?" He asked as he looking at Yoh's costume before noticing the other two, "Hello Mary, and who is he? He looks just like you!".

"Hello, Manta." Mary said back calmly.

"My name is Hao." Hao introduced himself, "And I don't know why I look like Yoh".

"Just coincidence." Yoh said with a shrug before looking at Manta, "So, where's the rest?".

"Inside." Manta answered and motioned for them to follow him.

The party was held at the Gym, because it was the only place in school that was big enough for all of them. They could see many students wearing many different costumes chatting with each other, and in the center of them all was a big table with foods and drinks on it.

"Wow." Hao couldn't help but say that, in this kind of crowd, many non-human beings could just show up and interract with humans in there, and the people wouldn't think that they weren't human at all, no wonder Yoh said that he shouldn't worry about his Wings.

"Yoh!" A loud female voice reached their ears, they looked at the source and saw a dark blue haired young woman, looking about 20 years old, walking to them with a scowl. She was wearing a Pirate outfit, but without an eye patch.

Yoh blinked and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Kanna?" He asked in surprise.

"Help me a bit in the kitchen." Kanna hissed lowly, "There's this stupid Spirit or something, I don't know, whose causing Poltergeist in the kitchen, I can't make the Candies if this going on".

Yoh sighed, "Okay, show me the way." He said with a smile.

Kanna nodded and show them the way to the kitchen, and true enough, the tools and ingredients were floating in the air and being moved from place to place so they couldn't catch them. Yoh looked around for the cause and saw a Spirit of a little girl, "Hello there." He said to the Spirit softly as he squat down in front of her, "Why are you doing this?".

"I want Candy." The girl said with a pout, "Momma said I can have Candy today, but got separated".

"So, if we give you Candy, you will stop doing this?" Yoh asked with a smile, the girl nodded cutely with a grin, he looked at Kanna, "Do you have some Candies, Kanna? Or do you need to make a new one?".

Kanna sighed, "You see, Yoh." She started tiredly, "The kids were bombarding my shop earlier, so all the Candies in the store are gone, I need to make a new one".

Yoh nodded and looked at the Spirit again, "You heard her, right? She need to make a new one first." He said softly, the girl nodded in understanding, "But she couldn't make the Candy you want if you keep doing this, so, will you let her do her work? You will get your Candy then".

The girl hummed before she slowly let everything back into place, "Promise to give me Candy later?" She asked cutely.

"Sure." Yoh promised with a smile then looked at Kanna, "You can work now, Kanna." He told her, "But please give the first one to this girl".

"You do it, I can't see her." Kanna said with a smile, "Wait a moment, it shouldn't take too long." She then started working.

Yoh stepped back to Manta, Mary, Hao, and, even though only Yoh and Hao could see her, Macchi. "So, you often doing something like this?" Hao asked curiously.

"Yeah." Yoh answered with a sheepish grin, "The people, albeit relying on me on such occasion, are afraid of my ability, so I don't have that many normal human as friends".

"Among all of us, I was the one who didn't get shunned but want to befriend Yoh-kun it seems." Manta commented, gaining Hao's attention, "Kanna is a Psychometer, so people often avoiding getting to close to her, and Mary always carrying a scary looking doll, so people thinks of her as strange." He sighed before looking at Hao, "I was just a normal boy, you know, having friends and normal live, but then I saw Yoh-kun in the Cemetery talking with ghosts. I then gained the ability to see ghosts as well, and after awhile, I began spending my time with Yoh more than my other friends." He then smiled, "What about you? How did you meet Yoh-kun?".

Hao didn't know how to explain to the small boy, but thankfully Yoh answered for him, "Hao got attacked and I saved him, that's how we met".

"Oh, I see." Manta said with a nod before raising an eyebrow, "Attacked by Oni? Does that mean he had Sixth Sense as well?".

"Yes, I do have a strong Sixth Sense." Hao answered this time, "The one who attacked me was not an Oni, but something else that you wouldn't want to know".

Manta blinked in confusion but then smiled, "If you say so." He then looked at Yoh, "Horo Horo said he couldn't come today, there's some problem with the Dam".

"Ah, is that so?" Yoh asked calmly, "Too bad, I'm sure he's drooling now while thinking about all the delicious cake Kanna bake for the party".

"I'm sure he is!" Manta said with a laugh.

"Finish." Kanna announced and offered one of the wrapped Candy to Yoh, "Here, for the girl".

Yoh smiled and took it, he then went to the girl, "What's the Keyword?" He asked with a smile.

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning and cupping her hands together, "Trick or Treat!" She chirped happily. Yoh smiled and placed the Candy on her palms, she glowed as soon as she got the Candy, "Thank you!" The girl said with a big grin and shot up to the sky in a pillar of light, the Candy dropped to the ground.

"She passed on?" Kanna asked curiously.

"She did." Yoh said with a smile as he picked up the fallen Candy, "I will keep this, to place on her grave when I found it".

"Sure." Kanna nodded and wrapped up the rest of the Candies into many small plastic bags, "Well, I finished, let's get out of here." She then looked at Mary and smiled, "Mary, long time no see".

"Long time no see, Kanna." Mary said with a small smile.

"How about we go to the school garden for a bit? To catch up." Kanna said as she offered her hand, which was now covered with gloves, "After I give these Candies to the Maids".

"Sure." Mary accepted the offered hand and looked at Yoh, "See you, Yoh-sama".

Yoh smiled, "Sure, have fun!" He said with a wave of his hand, he then looked at Manta and Hao, "Well, why don't we get some snacks?".

"Sure." Manta and Hao answered at the same time.

XXXXX

Lyserg couldn't believe his eyes. He was currently flying above the City of Tokyo, and everywhere he looked, he saw the people wearing costumes, he nearly mistaken all of them as Supernatural beings. He sighed and looked around to see if Hao had somehow hide himself among the humans, considering the people were wearing costumes, it wouldn't be a surprise if Hao chose to hide himself among humans for now, it would hide his presence from the Angels.

He was flying around aimlessly above the city when he saw three White dots in the night sky, he frown, _Stars?_ He asked himself before gasping when the dots moved, "Oh no, it's the Angels!" He hissed to himself and was going to fly away when he saw where the Angels were heading, it's a big building, the biggest around there. _School_, that's what his mind registered, _But why would the Angels heading to the school?_ His eyes then widened, _Don't tell me, Hao is there?!_

He looked at the building up ahead of him and set a determined face, if Hao was there, he had to help his Leader. With that thought in mind, he flew to the building direction.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hought / dreams_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

_[__Voice from the past__]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_A_********_dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>Hao tensed when he felt the Angels aura approaching him, he looked around and saw the people and made up his mind, he couldn't stay here or he could endanger all of them, especially Yoh. He looked at Yoh to see that the boy was acting normally, so he figured that Yoh didn't feel the aura of the Angels, maybe because he was busy talking with Manta but he wouldn't complain about it.<p>

"Yoh." He called out to the boy, Yoh looked at him and smiled questioningly, "I'm going out for a bit, need some fresh air." He lied with a smile.

Yoh blinked, he had detected the lie in Hao's words but nodded anyway, Hao nodded back and ran to the entrance right away. He sighed and placed his right hand on his hip, he figured that the Demon had to hide himself for the time being, he just hope that he wouldn't get into a fight. Truthfully, he had felt the coming of the Angels and another being like Hao, his Sixth Sense was just that strong, but he just act like he didn't felt anything to see what Hao would do.

Yoh frowned when he felt a strong aura nearby, _Hao is using his Power . . . don't tell me he is going to fight?_ He asked himself in worry before looking at Manta, "Stay here and keep this." He said as he handed a talisman to his friend, "In case something happened, this will protect you".

Manta nodded and accepted it, "I don't know what happened, but be careful, Yoh-kun." He said in worry, he was used with his friend going away by himself so suddenly, but he couldn't help but worrying about his friend's safety.

Yoh nodded and head out for the entrance as well.

XXXXX

"Mary." Chuck called out suddenly, cutting off whatever Kanna was saying to his charge, "Something's coming, don't stay in the open, hide somewhere couldn't be seen".

"What's coming?" Mary asked in confusion, but she pulled Kanna to hide with her in the bushes.

"I don't know." Chuck said as he pulled out his gun, ready to attack at any moment, "But whatever they are, they are bad news".

Mary's and Kanna's eyes widened at the answer.

XXXXX

Hao get out of the building and unfolded his Wings, he had to be ready for any situation now. He looked up at the sky and spotted two White dots in the sky, he felt that Lyserg was still far from his place, so he figured that he had to fight by himself for the time being. He didn't know if he could fight against two Angels at the same time, he could only hope that he could do it now that he was in perfect condition.

He didn't have to wait long, because as soon as the Angels got withing range, they shot him with many balls of Light Energy. He raised his hands and created a shield in front of himself, which protecting him from the attack and thus creating a dust smoke all around him. He quickly shot up to the air when he saw an edge of a sword heading his way, he turned around to see them and immediately shot his own Magic attack to the Angels.

He chanted a short spell and a Black Claymore appeared in his hand, he saw Venstar swinging his own sword and moved to block it, "Still a stubborn nuisance, Hao." Venstar growled and wrapping his sword with Light Energy.

Hao gasped and also wrapped his own sword with Dark Energy, the two forces clashed and they were thrown backwards. He gritted his teeth when he hit the ground, his Wings aching like hell by the impact, and when he looked up, he saw Porf's sword right in front of his eyes.

"It seems that your struggle end now, Demon." Porf said with a wicked smirk as he raised his sword high, Hao wanted to move but Porf held him down by planting his foot on Hao's stomach, "Die." Porf hissed and lowered his sword in high speed.

Hao held his breath as he thought that he would die for sure now, but the attack never came for Porf had been thrown aside, it was so fast that Hao only saw a blur of something bluish white in color.

"I don't think that Two-on-One is a fair fight, don't you think so as well?" Hao's eyes widened as he looked at the speaker, Yoh was standing nearby with his left hand on his hip while his right hand holding a small Leaf Shikigami, "Angels".

"Stay out of our way . . . " Venstar said as he landed near them but trailed off after he looked at who had interrupted their fight, "Hao is a Demon and we are going to kill him." He said instead, with a bit of sweat on his face.

"I can't let you do that." Yoh said simply while Hao stood up and looked warily at the exchange, wondering why Venstar became cautious all of a sudden.

"Move aside, Human, this is not your business." Porf growled as he stood up with a grunt of pain, he was annoyed after being knocked away by the Shikigami, he was surprised that something that small could be so powerful, but he figured that it was because he was caught off guard.

"On, it's my business, alright?" Yoh asked simply as he walked closer to Hao, he placed a hand on Hao's right shoulder, "I had taken him under my Wings, so by you attacking him, you make this my business as well".

"You are siding with a Demon." Porf narrowed his eyes, "Then you are our Enemy as well".

"You are the one who make yourself my Enemies the second you attacked someone under my Protection." Yoh said calmly as he looked at Porf straight in the eyes, "Two-on-Two is not fair, how about we turn it into One-on-One instead?".

"Fine! I will take you on!" Porf exclaimed as he charged at Yoh.

"Yoh!" Hao wanted to help the boy but then gasped when Yoh could block Porf's sword easily, it's not normal that a human boy could do something like that.

"Focus on your own fight, Hao." Yoh said calmly without looking, "The other one is coming for you, you know?".

Hao gasped again and turned around in time to block the attack, "You . . ." He growled angrily as he glared at Venstar.

"The boy is right, focus on your own fight, Hao." Venstar said with a smirk, "That boy is a famous one, you know? Don't bother worrying about his safety." _I'm the one who should be worrying about my Partner's safety here_, He thought in worry. Porf was still new in the Rank, that's why he didn't know about the boy whose name was Yoh with the same face as Hao, he just hope that Porf was clever enough than to attack rushly and get himself killed.

Hao flew up to the air and shot Venstar with a Dark Energy ball, "Why would you attack my kind?" Hao asked when Venstar managed to avoid his attack and was clashing his sword against Hao's again, "We are not a dangerous being".

"Dangerous or not, every Dark beings have to be eliminated." Venstar answered coldly, "It's an order from the Arch Angel".

"So it's doesn't matter if we won't harming Humans, huh?" Hao asked in anger as his eyes slitted and glowed Black light, a pair of horns grew from his head, and his Wings grew thorn at the joint, "I though we can talk, but it seems there's no way around that".

"Indeed." Venstar agreed as his sword glowing with white light as well as his Wings.

XXXXX

"What in the world?!" Porf yelled when Yoh could block all his attack at ease, "How come a mere Human like you could fight me?!".

"I'm guessing you are new in the Rank then?" Yoh asked calmly before commanding his Shikigami to charge at the bald Angel, he was absently wondering how the Angel could fly in the sky without his friends getting blinded by the light being reflected by his head.

"How in the Heaven do you know that?!" Porf yelled as he flew up to avoid the Shikigami, "The same attack won't work twice! Now, answer me!".

"Oh, really?" Yoh asked with a raised eyebrow and flicked his hand, Porf was then thrown aside as something hit him at his side.

Porf stopped his fall and looked at Yoh in surprise before looking around, his eyes widened when he saw two more of the Leaf Shikigamis, he growled at Yoh, "You are an Onmyouji, huh?" He asked in anger.

"I am." Yoh answered calmly, he didn't even reach for his sword yet, "I'm surprised you only figured it out now, Venstar already figured it out right after I attacked you the first time".

A vein mark appeared on Porf's bald head, "Well, let's see how your Shikigami can win against me, huh?" He said as he created many ball of Light around him, "Prepare to die, you who had chosen to take side with Demons".

Yoh remained calm when those Light balls being shot at him.

XXXXX

"Yoh-sama!" Mary gasped from her hiding place when the balls of Light hit Yoh and everything covered in smoke, she held Chuck tightly in worry and nearly rushing out of her hiding, but fortunately Kanna was quick enough to stop her. "Let Mary go." Mary said to Kanna with worry coloring her voice, "Mary need to help Yoh-sama!".

"What can you do?" Kanna asked sternly, "You are not Matilda, there's nothing you can do".

Mary's eyes widened and she looked hurt, "But . . ." She whispered, "Mary don't want to lose Yoh-sama like she lose Macchi, Yoh-sama is already like a Big Brother for Mary".

Unknown to her, Macchi heard it and bit her lower lip in regret that she caused the one she love as her Sister such a pain.

"It's alright." Chuck reassured Mary, "That kind of attack won't work on Yoh-Sire".

They looked up and, indeed, when the smoke had cleared, they could see that Yoh was standing calmly with his hand held out, a Talisman was floating in front of him and was glowing slightly with golden light.

"Impossible." Porf gasped in shock.

"It's not impossible." Yoh replied calmly as the small Shikigamis returned to his side and reverted back into leaves, he took them and put them into his pocket. He then looked up at Porf as he slowly rising from the ground and floating in the air across from the Angel. Flying was not a hard thing to do for an Onmyouji of his level, so he figured that it would be the best fighting against the Angel in air, "Attack, Tsubaki".

Porf darted sideways to avoid the Bird Shikigami and tried to attack it, but the bird could easily avoided the Angel's attack. The fight continued and Porf was losing, he couldn't believe that he was losing to a Human.

XXXXX

Unnoticed by them aside for Hao and those who was watching the fight, another Angel was approaching Yoh from behind and was ready to attack. "Yoh!" Hao gasped out in horror and flew as fast as he could to protect Yoh, but then Venstar blocked his way, "Get out of my way!" He yelled as he swung his sword with all his strength, Venstar grunted as he blocked it. Hao growled before he saw something in the reflection from Venstar's eyes, something was coming from his back!

He half turning his head around when he felt a very familiar aura, "Homing Pendulum!" A familiar voice yelled as an attack was launched, the one behind him managed to block the attack but the other Angel was thrown backwards in the process, "Don't worry, Hao, I've got your back!".

"Way to go, Cebin." Venstar said as he darted backwards from Hao.

"Shut up, Venstar." Cebin answered with a growl and glared at the newcomer, "Another Demon, huh?".

"Before, you outnumbered us, that's why we had to flee." The green haired Demon said seriously, albeit a little out of breath after flying as fast as he could, "But there's no way we will lose in One-on-One Battle!" He announced determinedly as he took a battle stance, with his Pendulum weapon in hand.

Hao sighed in relief, "Lyserg." He said before looking at Yoh's direction while still keeping Venstar in mind, he blinked when he saw Mary rushing out from the bush.

XXXXX

Mary set a determined face and ran forward, ignoring Kanna's cry for her to get back. "Chuck!" She yelled as she stopped just a bit of a distance from them, "Fire!" She aimed her doll at the other Angel.

"Magnum Craft!" Chuck yelled as he shot a fire bullet to the Angel, who blocked it with his sword successfully. The Angel might blocked the attack, but that was enough to get his presence known.

"Another one, huh?" Yoh asked as he looked at what was Mary aimed Chuck at.

"Denbath!" Porf called out in surprise.

"What a nuisance." Denbath said and sent an attack at Mary.

"Mary!" Yoh gasped in horror.

"Big mistake, brat!" Porf exclaimed as he attacked Yoh, who saw him and blocked the attack with his Talisman wrapped sword.

"Che." Yoh gritted his teeth and jumped backwards to take a look at Mary, relieved of what he saw, he focused back to his own opponent.

Mary had closed her eyes tightly when she saw the attack, but she didn't feel any pain even though she heard the explosion. "Really . . ." Her eyes snapped open and she looked up in shock when she heard the voice, "You shouldn't acted so rashly, Marion".

Mary's eyes watered as she looked at her savior, "Macchi." She said with watery voice as she gazed at her best friend longingly.

Standing in front of Mary was a transparent figure of Macchi, who had decided that it was a right time to show herself to Mary, with her hands raised in front of her, small Orange colored balls of light surrounding her.

From her place, Kanna sighed in relief that Mary was alright, although she was amazed that she could see Macchi's Spirit as well, she was glad about it.

Macchi turned to Mary with a smile, "I'm always there beside you, Mary." She said softly, "Always have and always will".

"I missed you." Mary said with longing, tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes.

"I know, and we will talk later." Macchi said seriously before moving her hands in front of her and her eyes began glowing, _"With the Magic bestowed upon me through my Blood Heritage, I call upon Formidable Defense to protect those whom I hold dear."_ She chanted and a half ball shape barrier appeared around her and Mary, "Don't get out of this Barrier, Mary".

"Okay." Mary said as she wiped her tears and smiled at her friend.

Macchi nodded in satisfaction before turning around to glare at the other Angel, "No one touch My Dear Marion." She hissed as she floated out of the Barrier, "I will be your opponent, Angel!".

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Please Review ^ ^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hought / dreams_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

_[__Voice from the past__]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_A_********_dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>The once calm school ground was now a full blown battlefield, and Manta could only staring out of the window as his friends were fighting out there, he didn't know why they fight at all, and it only served to increase his worry.<p>

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 00.30 AM, the party will be over in a half hour, and he know that it would be bad if the students and their friends or family get out when the fight was still raging on outside, he had to do something to prevent it. It's the least he could do to help.

He turned away from the window and began looking around for a certain someone that he know would be able to help in this situation, he found the person and walked to them immediately. "Father." He said to the old man who was as short as him, maybe only taller by a few inch from him.

Oyamada Mansumi, his Father as well as the Headmaster of Shinra Gakuen, turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Manta?" He asked curiously, "It's rare that you aren't with Yoh in a party like this".

"Well . . ." Manta sighed and looked at his Father seriously, "I need your help to do something, for the sake of these student's safety".

Mansumi narrowed his eyes, "The Dai Onmyouji's stuff?" He asked seriously, pretty well know what his Son was going to ask him to do, Manta nodded in confirmation. He sighed and nodded, "Will be done in a minute." He promised with a smile, "But help me convincing him to return to his position, alright?".

Manta smiled, "I will try my best." He promised before sweat dropping, "Although I really doubt he will going back at all".

The Headmaster laughed, "We only need to bug him until he get pissed!" He said confidently.

Manta sighed and shook his head, his father was a bit strange sometimes.

XXXXX

Hao was panting heavily as he avoided another attack from Venstar, he might be the Leader of Demon of heart, but it was because he happened to be the strongest one. On the other hand, Venstar was the 4th in the Rank of Angel Force, he was not the 4th for nothing and had more experience in fighting than Hao with him being older. But at least, he know that he was in an even fight with the Angel, he just worried how long he would last before another Angel arrived to back them up.

"Let's take a break, shall we?" Venstar asked suddenly as he lowered his sword, he was panting as well and was injured at his left waist, Hao was faster than him due to his smaller size so it's hard for him to land an attack at the Demon.

"What?" Yoh stared at him in confusion while still keeping his stance.

Venstar sighed as he looked around, "Then battle won't last long anyway." He said tiredly before smiling a bit at Hao, "You are really up to your name, Leader of Demon of Heart, you are a strong one".

Hao frowned, "You are a strong one as well." He was not letting his guard down, but he figured that a short chat to catch his breath wouldn't hurt, "As expected of the 4th in Rank of Angel Force".

Venstar smirked at him in response before looking around again, "You really had gained a strong Allies, huh?" He asked with a crossed arms, "It seems that we are the one losing this fight for now".

Hao got really confused, "What do you mean?" He couldn't help but ask.

Venstar chuckled, "As I said, that Yoh boy was a famous one, but I didn't expected for you to gain the favor of the Daughter of Matisse as well." He said as he sheathed his sword, Hao shot him a confused look again, he sighed and gestured for the rest, "Look at the Onmyouji and the Half Witch and you will understand".

Hao was still confused, but he felt like he can trust the Angel this time, so he looked around at his friends to see how they were doing with their fight.

XXXXX

"Homing!" Lyserg yelled as he launched his attack by throwing his Pendulum at the Masked Angel, he could control the movement of his Pendulum with his Magic, so he could break the defense of the Angel easily enough.

Cebin sighed, a White light surrounding him and protected him from the Pendulum, "You have a unique weapon, Demon." He said with a crossed arms, "I admit my defeat this time. My name is Cebin, the 6th in the Rank of Angel Force, who are you?".

Lyserg growled when he couldn't break the Angel's Barrier, "Lyserg." He said shortly.

"I see." Cebin responded calmly, "I will remember that." He then looked at Venstar direction and saw that the other was not fighting anymore, "It seems that it's your win for now".

Lyserg's eyebrows raised in surprise, "What?" He could only asked that.

XXXXX

Macchi blocked another attack from Denbath as she raised her right hand above her head, she then formed a Fireball on her palm, _"With the Magic bestowed upon me through my Blood Heritage, I call upon Binding Chain to aid me."_ She whispered as she threw her attack to the Angel.

Denbath blocked the attack with difficulty, but he had to block it since the attack would chase him around if he just flew away from it, what he didn't expected was the Orange colored glowing chain that appeared so suddenly from all around him and tied him up. He struggled to get free, but the chain wouldn't move at all.

"It's a special Magic that only a few could use." Macchi said with a crossed arms, "You chose a wrong opponent, Angel".

Denbath looked at Macchi with a smirk, "You are a strong one to be able to use your Magic even after you died." He commented with amazed voice, "I'm Denbath, the 5th in Rank of Angel Force. What's your name, Witch?".

Macchi smirked back at him, "Half Witch Matilda." She said confidently, "Daughter of Witch Matisse".

"Heh, no wonder you are strong." Denbath said with a snort, "Alright, you win this time, but don't hope to win the next time".

"Do you think I will let you go just like that?" Macchi asked with a raised eyebrow, "You were attacking Marion and Yoh, I won't let you go that easily".

"Is that so?" Denbath asked calmly.

Macchi narrowed her eyes suspiciously, the man's answer was too calm and she didn't like it at all, it was as if he know that something was going to help him.

XXXXX

"Die!" Porf yelled as he attack Yoh with Light Energy wrapped Sword.

"You had been saying that for awhile now." Yoh said calmly as he blocked the attack and sent out his Shikigami to attack at the same time, "I get bored hearing it".

Porf growled as he was forced to flew back, else he got stabbed by the Bird Shikigami that was as sharp as a sword. He already got injured at his on his right upper arm already, making it's hard for him to use his full strength, and yet he didn't even managed to give the boy a scratch! And what really angered him was the fact that the boy wasn't even serious in fighting him!

He know that the boy was an Onmyouji, but to fight evenly with an Angel was not an easy thing to do, let alone not fighting seriously and already managed to wounded an Angel. He was really starting to wonder if the boy was not a Human at all.

"Who are you, boy?" Porf demanded with a scowl.

Yoh raised an eyebrow, "The proper manner is to introduce yourself before asking someone's name, in the case where you were the one who start the fight." He stated calmly as he stopped his attack, the Bird Shikigami was flying in place near him, awaiting for his silent order.

Porf growled and opened his mouth to retort, but someone else beat him to it.

"It seems that I'll have to apologize for his rudeness." A new female voice said calmly from above them, gaining all of their attention. Yoh looked up to see a Light Brown haired Angel staring down at him, which he answered by staring right back at her, "I forgot to teach him some basic manner, he should know to introduce himself first if he want to know the name of his opponent. If he was the one who started the fight, that is".

"Meene!" Porf called out with an excited grin, "Good that you are here, help me get rid of this boy! He's siding with the Demons!".

"No." Meene said calmly as she looked at Porf before looking at the rest of the Angels, "Retreat this instance, that's the order from the Arch Angel".

"What?!" Porf exclaimed in disbelief, "Why must we?! We could win this fight that you are here!".

"No." Meene said calmly as she looked at Porf before looking at the rest of the Angels, "Retreat this instance, that's the order from the Arch Angel".

"What?!" Porf exclaimed in disbelief, "Why must we?! We could win this fight that you are here!".

"No, Porf, Meene is right." Venstar said as he flew to them, "We are going to retreat now, we are the one losing this fight, with or without Meene joining the fight".

"How come something like this happened, Venstar?" Meene asked as she looked around to see Cebin already flying to them, but Denbath was still held captive, "You should know better than to let Porf engaged into a battle with Him".

"Well, I didn't fast enough, and I figured that it would be a good lesson for him to learn about being careful in choosing his opponent, so I thought to just fight with Hao until Porf lose and we are going to retreat." Venstar admitted with a sheepish smile, "I didn't expected for Cebin and Denbath to join in though".

Meene sighed and looked at Yoh, "Does this mean that you choose to join the Dark Side, Yoh?" She asked seriously.

"I already said it once and I will say it again." Yoh started calmly, "I'm not someone who choose either Light or Darkness, I'm on the side of those who had become victim of this cruel world's injustice, the Kind and Gentle Soul who have suffered for no reason." He then raised an eyebrow at Meene, "You should know better than to ask me that, Meene. You are someone with a Gentle and Pure Soul, who only wish for the good of others, you are a better Judge than you let yourself to be".

Meene and Yoh were having a staring contest before sighing again, "I'm still thinking about the meaning of your words actually, even now." She admitted with a smile, "If you would be kind enough, would you please let these Newbies go? They have yet to learn to never raise their Blade against you".

"I knew that, that's why I didn't get serious when fighting that Porf guy." Yoh said with a smile and looked at Macchi, who nodded and released Denbath from her hold, the Angel flew up to join the rest immediately.

"Who is this boy actually, Meene?" Denbath asked when he arrived, the rest of the Angels, along with Hao and Lyserg, were now staring at Meene and Yoh.

"The one whose name even known in the Three Realms, the Human Realm, the Heaven, and the Hell. Feared by many and respected by All, the one whose Power could match even that of the Arch Angel." Meene said with a hint of proud in her voice as she looked at Yoh, "The Dai Onmyouji (Great Yin Yang Master) of the Asakura Clan, Asakura Yoh is his name." She smiled at Yoh.

Yoh smirked, "I'm flattered, Meene, although you are exaggerating it." He said calmly, earning a chuckle from Meene, before he set a serious face, "Let this be a Warning." His serious tone caught Meene's attention and she looked at Yoh seriously as well, he raised his hand in a gesture for his friends, "They are my friends, and by that I mean the Demon of Hearts are included as well. They are under my Wings now, they are in my Protection." He looked at all of the Angels, "Before, I haven't meet Hao yet, so I will let it go. This time, you all didn't know about this, so I will let it slide as well, but . . ." His eyes narrowed at them, "The next time you attack them, let alone injure them, that would make you my Enemy. I won't have any mercy for those who cross the line . . ." He then focused back to Meene, "This Warning is count for you as well, Dear Cousin".

"**_COUSIN?!_**" There's a chorus of gasps of shock answering Yoh's statement.

Meene smiled in amusement, "You really like to pull that kind of stunt, aren't you, Cousin?" She asked before sighing, "Whether we are going to be Enemy of not, I will let Fate to decide it." She started flying backwards slowly, "See you then, Cousin, try not to get yourself killed because that stubbornness of yours".

"You love me anyway." Yoh said softly with a warm eyes, "That's why you didn't hesitate a bit to threw your life away in order to keep me safe. I haven't thank you for that, have I?".

Meene smirked, "Because there's no need for that." She said and flew away, "Take care of yourself, Yoh!".

"You as well, Meene." Yoh said calmly with a crossed arms.

Meene started glowing before she shot up to the sky, the rest of the Angels followed only a second behind, mostly because they were still shocked over the fact that Yoh and Meene were Cousins.

Yoh sighed as he stared at the Sky while slowly getting back on the ground, "Yoh?" He blinked and looked at Hao, who had just landed and was looking at him in worry, "Is that alright?".

"What?" Yoh asked with a smile.

"Going as far as opposing your own Cousin just to protect us." Hao said uncertainly and in concern.

"I don't know if we really are going to fight." Yoh said as he looked back up at the Sky, "Meene is a better Judge than she let herself to be, and I know that she will see for herself what really matters in this world, instead of just let people's opinion to rule her".

"But, if she really are going to kill us, will you really go against her?" Lyserg asked seriously and cautiously as he landed beside Hao.

Yoh looked at him and smiled, "I won't go back on my words, if I said that I will protect you even against my own Cousin, I will." He said before looking at Mary, "Mary, you didn't get hurt, did you?" He asked in worry.

Mary smiled, "I'm alright." She said happily, "Macchi protected me".

Yoh smiled, "Thank you for helping me earlier, that was brave of you." He said as he walked over to the girl.

"Either she was brave or stupid." Kanna said as she walked out of the bush to join them, "That was really reckless, you know? If it's not for Macchi, you might get killed already." She said as she hit Mary's head lightly, "Don't scared me like that ever again".

Mary pouted and shook her head, "Mary don't care, she will keep doing reckless things if that's mean she will be able to help her friends!" She announced boldly.

"If that's so . . ." Macchi said as she make a gesture of cracking her knuckles, "Be prepare for a hell training that I will give you, My Dear Marion, I will turn you into a Sniper!".

Mary paled as she looked at Macchi's wicked smirk, she just know that Macchi wasn't exaggerating about her Hell Training that she was talking about.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please ^ ^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hought / dreams_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

_[__Voice from the past__]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_A_********_dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this right." Lyserg stated as he stared at Hao while his hands move to cutting a piece of meat using fork and knife, "After we escaped, the Angels went after you and injured you. You fell from the Sky and was saved by Yoh, then you found out that he's your Heart and decided to stay with him . . . without thinking of telling us first?".<p>

They were currently in Yoh's Dinning Room while having a late meal together, because they didn't get the chance to eat in the party due to the fight, by the time they ended the fight, the party was already over and the food had gone. Hao was explaining to Lyserg about what happened to him after they got attacked and his meeting with Yoh, while Mary and Macchi listening to him as well out of curiosity.

Mary was there as well because Macchi told her to stay with Yoh for the time being, considering Mary had attacked one of the Angels, they might listed her as an Enemy already. Yoh's Mansion was big enough for more than 5 people, so it's not a problem at all, and Macchi had used her Magic to create a portal from Mary's house to the room Mary chose for herself after Yoh told her to take any room she want, so she could move her belongings easily.

Hao smiled sheepishly at Lyserg, "Well, I didn't know where you escaped to, so I didn't know how to tell you all." He explained slowly, "Besides, even if I knew where you were, it's hard for me to go find you with that many Angels patrolling around".

"I guess you are right." Lyserg said with a sigh before taking a bite of the grilled fish that Yoh cooked for them, he moaned in delight, "My Lord, this is delicious, and the fact that it's warm makes it even more better." He commented before proceeding to enjoying every bit of it.

"You never eat warm food before?" Macchi asked curiously as she watched them eat, she was a Spirit, so there's no need for her to eat or drink.

"We are Demons, Macchi." Hao answered her, "We don't have money like Humans do, so we mostly get our food by stealing, we couldn't steal warm food since it would risk getting caught more than stealing something like bread and boiled eggs." He explained with a smile, "If we happen to be near the forest or lake, we will get food by hunting and fishing, and only then that we could eat warm food, so you could say that eating warm food is a Luxury for us".

"Well, now that you are here, you can eat warm and cold food whenever you want." Yoh said as he walked in while carrying a tray with mugs on it, "Here, try this." He placed a mug in front of Lyserg then went to gave Mary and Hao a mug as well.

"What is this?" Lyserg asked curiously as he looked at the liquid inside the mug.

"It's a mix of Milk, Honey, and Ginger Tea." Yoh answered as he casually take a seat beside Hao, "It's good to replenish energy after doing something exhausting, we were having a fight earlier, so this will help us".

"Really?" Hao and Lyserg asked in curiously before trying it, their eyes immediately widened, "It's good." Lyserg said in amazement while Hao nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I wish I can still have that stuff." Macchi said with a sigh, "It's really tiring fighting against an Angel".

"Oh, right!" Hao turned to look at Yoh beside him, "You never told me that you are Meene's Cousin and have that much Power".

Yoh shrugged, "It's not important." He said calmly before sipping his drink, "I don't want you to worry for nothing, so I just stay quiet about the fact that I have a Cousin who had chosen to be an Angel, and I don't like to brag, so I never talk much about my ability aside from what most people know of me".

"Mary also never know that Macchi could fight like that." Mary commented as she looked at her best friend, "Was that all of your Power or you still have more?".

"I still have some more spells that I could use." Macchi said with a grin, "But they are mostly Wide Area Attack, so I don't use them often, they use up many of my Mana anyway".

"Mana?" Mary asked curiously.

"Mana is a Witch's way of calling their Magical Energy, it's shorter and easier than calling Magical Energy all the time." Yoh explained for her, "While in Shaman's case, like me and my family, or the Taoist, we call our Spiritual Energy as Furyoku. Even though the way we call them different, the way they works are similar".

"But it's really amazing that you can use Magic even after you have became a Spirit, Macchi-san." Lyserg commented as he looked at the Spirit, he didn't know why he was acting at ease around them, but he didn't care one bit about it.

"I'm a Half Witch." Macchi explained with a grin, "A Full Witch is Immortal, they won't die unless someone strong enough to kill them or they kill themselves. In Half Witch's case, since I'm not Immortal, I can chose when to move on from the world and, while I'm wandering the world as a Spirit, I can still use my Magic as an exchange for Immortality".

"By the way, Macchi." Yoh called her out, "Have you tell your Mother that you died?" He asked curiously.

Macchi cringed, "No, she will be very angry that I died too early without having a child first." She said with a pout, "She want to spoil her Grandchildren she said, so I don't have the courage to tell her and break her dream".

"But it's already two years." Mary commented with a frown of confusion, "Surely she would heard the news already?".

"No." Macchi shook her head, "My Mom lived alone in France in the middle of a forest after Dad died 5 years ago, she would only get into the town somewhere when she need to get groceries, to avoiding people's suspicion. She has no care about what's happening around the world, so I figures she's still oblivious to the fact that I had died." She explained before sighing deeply, "But I couldn't keep this a secret forever, I have to go tell her sooner or later".

"Just go then." Yoh said with a carefree grin, "I mean, for you it would taken less than a minute to get from here to France".

"I don't want to get yelled at this early, Yoh." Macchi said with a frown.

"She won't, trust me." Yoh said with a reassuring smile, "She might get disappointed, but it couldn't be help, you couldn't foresee your own death".

Macchi was still looking unsure, Mary saw it and touched her hand to get her attention, "Mary will accompany Macchi if Macchi is afraid." She said with a smile.

Macchi smiled, "Thank you." She said gratefully, "Well, the sooner the better then." She muttered to herself before looking at Yoh, "Yoh, I and Mary will go Tomorrow Morning, but in case there's another attack from the Angel, please inform me".

"Why?" Yoh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yoh-sama's Enemy is Mary's Enemy as well." Mary said seriously.

"You heard her." Macchi said with a grin, "And whoever her Enemy is my Enemy, so I will help you fight them if they attack you again".

Yoh nodded calmly with a smile, "Sure, I will in form you the usual way." He promised and stood up from his seat, "Well, it's really late, we better get some shut eye before the Sun decide that we don't need it." He said with a grin and walked to the stairs, "You can chose whatever Room you want to be your Bedroom, Lyserg." He said with a wave of his hand as he climbed up the stairs, "Good Night".

"Good Night." Mary, Macchi, and Hao answered while Lyserg just looked at Yoh's retreating back in surprise.

"He will let me stay here?" Lyserg asked Hao with blinking eyes, Hao merely smiled in answer.

XXXXX

The next day, Lyserg, who had decided to stay in the Mansion before going out to tell Anna and Ren that he found Hao, walked out of his room and was on his way to the Living Room to see if anyone was awake yet when he saw someone walking into the Mansion through the window. He raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the window to get a better look, he gasped when he saw the clothes that the person wore and ran to the Living Room immediately.

He looked around and found Yoh already in the Kitchen and went over, "Hey, Yoh-kun." He called out urgently, "I think I and Hao need to get out of here for a bit".

Yoh turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He asked curiously as he tried the taste of his cooking.

"A Miko is coming!" Lyserg answered in panic, "You are a strange one for an Onmyouji, that's why I don't mind being around you, but that Miko might coming here because she felt Hao's and my presence here, she will kill us!" He explained in a hurry, and was expecting the boy to panic as well and told him and Hao to get away immediately, he didn't expected for the boy to just blinked his eyes at him.

"A Miko you said?" Yoh asked calmly, Lyserg nodded many times frantically, he sighed as he dreaded the identity of the Miko, "Is she has long Golden hair tied in ponytail?" He asked, Lyserg nodded again, "Carrying Samurai sword with her?" Again answered with a nod, he sighed again, "It's fine, just get Hao and have your Breakfast, I will eat later." He said as he turned off the stove.

"What?" Lyserg asked in surprise before frowning when the boy just went into the Dinning Room and placed two bowls of Ramen on it, "Yoh-kun, I and Hao need to get away from her, she is surely coming because she felt us. You might already make it clear that you would protect us from the Angels, but it's impossible to do the same thing with a Miko, you will get in trouble with the other Mikos and Onmyoujis".

Yoh smiled at Lyserg, "Thanks for your concern." He said calmly before walking to the front door, "But trust me, it's alright".

"What is alright?" Hao asked curiously as he entered the Dinning Room.

"Ah, Hao, just in time." Yoh smiled at him, "The Breakfast is ready, you can eat first if you want, I will eat later".

"Hao!" Lyserg cried out, "We need to get away, a Miko is coming!".

"A Miko?" Hao asked in surprise, Lyserg nodded in answer with a pale face, he then looked at Yoh who already opened the door, with a girl wearing a Miko's outfit in front of it, "It's seems that we are a bit late".

"Yoh." The Miko said with a smile on her face, her Brown eyes staring calmly at Yoh, "Long time no see".

"Long time no see, Shanna." Yoh answered calmly and let the girl entered his Mansion, "What's bring you here?" He asked with a lazy smile.

Shanna sighed and take a seat on one of the Sofa in the Living Room, "Don't play dumb, you know why I come here." She said before her eyes caught a sight of Hao and Lyserg, who were frozen in place while they stared at the Miko, she just rolled her eyes and looked at Yoh, "So?".

"The answer is still the same, no." Yoh answered with a smile.

Shanna pouted, "Why not?" She asked in annoyance, "Dad really want you back, you know? We miss you being there with us".

"I don't really mind staying with you and Uncle Silva." Yoh sighed as he sat down as well, "But I have my Friends here, I need to protect the people here from the Onis, they have a bunch of other Mikos and Onmyoujis in there, there's no need for me to be there as well." He then smiled mischievously at the girl, "Besides, I have a job here, my position is quite high, so the rest would be in a lot of trouble if I gone so suddenly".

"You can give them order from Izumo, you know?" Shanna pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"My Friends are here, remember? There's no way I can meet them as often if I'm in Izumo." Yoh countered with a grin.

Shanna pointed at the watching Demons, making them tensed again, "If you go back with me, I won't tell the Head Council that you took in another non-human beings under your care." She said with a smirk, "They are Demonic Beings, right? You will get in trouble, you know?".

"Are you suppose to threaten me with that?" Yoh asked with a smirk, "Or are you trying to get my friends here to force me to go back with you with that excuse?" He raised an eyebrow and Shanna pouted again, "You know as well as I do that the Council wouldn't land a hand on those under my care, unless they have a solid proof without manipulation that those under my care had harmed Humans intentionally, they know better than to get into my bad side".

Shanna sighed loudly as she stood up before pointing at Yoh, "Fine then, fight me!" She said boldly, "If I win, you get home with me!".

"First, have you eat?" Yoh asked curiously.

Shanna nodded, "I brought something from home and ate them in the train." She answered right away, but her stomach growling in protest, she blushed again and muttered a curse under her breath.

Yoh chuckled, "Let's have Breakfast first, or you couldn't fight to the fullest." He smirked at the girl, "I won't let you use the excuse that you lose to me because you haven't eat and demand a rematch after you eat and fully rested".

Shanna pouted and blushed again, she sighed and walked to the Dinning Table, "What do you have?" She asked as she passed the still tense Demons, she glanced at them and sigh as she sat down at random place, "You know, don't get so tense like that, I don't bite".

Yoh blinked, "Didn't I tell you to eat first?" He asked as he walked to the Kitchen, "I already said that it's alright".

Hao and Lyserg exchanged look before sighing and sat down on one of the chairs, "We thought that she will kill us." Hao admitted, "So we didn't dare to sit and get very tense, ready to fly away if she attack".

"I won't attack you." Shanna said with a wave of her hand before raising an eyebrow, "By the way, what are you if you are not human?".

"Their Kind are called as Demon of Heart." Yoh answered as he brought two other bowls into the table and sat down beside Shanna, "Here, I cooked Ramen for today's Breakfast." He said as he placed one of the bowls in front of her.

Shanna licked her lips, "I love Ramen." She said before looking at the still tense Demon, "I already said I won't attack you, calm down." She complained before looking curiously at them, "I never heard of Demon of Heart before, why do you call yourselves like that?" She asked before getting some of the Ramen into her mouth using the Chopstick.

Hao sighed, "How do I explain this?" He asked himself in thought, "We, Demon of Hearts, were Spirits who had pulled the Darkness into ourselves and reborn as a Demon because there's still something that we wish to do before they died, but the Memory of what causing us to holding to live so tightly were hidden from us. The only way to get that Memory back is to have the Key with us, and the Key is normally a Human, we can tell if a Human is our Key when the pain that constantly reside in our Heart had subsided after meeting the human".

"Humans are fragile creatures." Lyserg continued for him, a bit less tense after knowing that the Miko didn't act hostile towards them, "This fact makes us wanting to protect our Heart".

"Because you will lose your chance in moving on if you lose the Human?" Shanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A part of it, yes." Hao answered, "But it's mostly because we have this protectiveness in us about our Heart's well being, just like Love at First Sight, but instead of Love, we feels a sudden protectiveness".

"And since it would be weird to call ourselves as Guardian Demon, since it's normally Angel's job, we call ourselves as Demon of Heart instead." Lyserg's finished, "At least, that was what had been told by the old ones".

Shanna hummed as she chewed on her Ramen, "Have you found your Heart then? Both of you." She asked with soft eyes.

"I have." Hao answered calmly, "But . . ." He looked at Lyserg.

"I have not." Lyserg finished his words, "It's normal though, it's hard for us to move around to search for our Heart, too dangerous to be alone, so we have to stay in groups".

"Who is your Heart, Hao?" Shanna asked again, now fully curious.

"Me." Yoh answered for Hao.

Shanna raised an eyebrow, "For real?" She asked casually, Yoh and Hao nodded at the same time, "No wonder you would took him under your Wings, and this Lyserg boy is kinda cute, make me even want to protect him".

"What?!" Lyserg asked with wide eyes filled with shock and blushing cheeks.

Shanna chuckled, "I'm kidding, you are not my type." She said cheerfully before looking at Hao, "How do you meet with Yoh?".

"Um, I got attacked and and injured, Yoh saved me." Hao said in thought, "I didn't really aware of it happening though, because I already halfway losing my consciousness".

"I had just destroyed an Oni when I saw him got attacked, up in the Sky ahead of me." Yoh explained more, "I saw him falling from the sky and rushing to his aid".

Shanna burst out laughing after she heard that, they looked at her in surprise, "What a fateful way of meeting!" She said before laughing more, "But very Dramatic!".

Yoh blinked before he began chuckled as well, "Yeah." He agreed, "Dramatic." He nodded his head with a grin, "If I'm a girl, it would be like in a Romance Novel." His words causing Shanna to laughed even more that she fell from the chair and her sides ache, surprisingly, Hao and Lyserg was chuckling as well.

"Now that I think about it, it really was Dramatic." Hao said in agreement.

Shanna finally managed to control her laugh and they continued to eat, "Thanks for the food." She said to Yoh, "Now, let's fight." She said with determined face.

"You are even more stubborn than usual." Yoh pointed out, "What is he promising you this time?".

"A Motorcycle." Shanna answered with a huge grin, "I really want it, so you have to go home with me".

"You always lose to me all this time." Yoh said calmly as he picked up all the bowls and brought them to the sink.

"But I'm stronger now." Shanna insisted, "I'm sure I can win." She then crossed her arms and pouted, "It's either I bring you home with me or I have to get an A in my Math test tomorrow at School".

"It's easier for you to study instead of defeating me, you know?" Yoh asked with a sweat drop.

"But it's impossible!" Shanna whined, "I never good in Math!".

"Because you don't understand how to do the formulas right, isn't it?" Yoh asked calmly with a smirk, "How about this, we cancel the fight and I'm going to be your tutor so you can get an A in this test, what do you think?".

Shanna gasped and immediately stood up to grabbed Yoh's arms, "You really are going to teach me?" She asked hopefully with sparkling Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Yeah, isn't it easier than trying to beat me?" Yoh asked cheekily, "You are my Cousin, so of course I will help you with your studies".

"Yay!" Shanna jumped up and down as she swirling around in happiness, "I'm going to get an A for sure this time!".

"Is it really for sure?" Lyserg asked curiously, "From what I saw long ago, school test is really hard, some even got really stressed".

"But that's because they don't have Yoh as their teacher!" Shanna told him with a big grin, "With Yoh teaching me, I will definitely get an A!".

"Are you that smart, Yoh?" Hao asked in surprise.

Shanna moved her finger from side to side, "You don't know who you are talking to." She said confidently, "Yoh is a Genius Boy who finished all his Education in 5 years and graduated from Collage at the age of 8! It's the top record in the whole Asia!".

Yoh face palmed when Hao and Lyserg reduced into a goldfish, "Shanna . . ." He sighed and shook his head, "It's not that big, there's more Geniuses out there".

"But they are not my Cousin." She said cheekily before clearing her throat, "So, when do we start the Private Lesson?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

Yoh motioned for the stairs, "Now." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please ^ ^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hought / dreams_

_'__T__elepathic voice'_

_[__Voice from the past__]_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**E****mphasis**

**_A_********_dangerous tone_**

* * *

><p>Shanna stretched up after she finished her Lesson with Yoh, "Thanks, Yoh!" She said cheerfully as she got up and closed the notebook Yoh gave her to write on during the Lesson, "I will get my Motorcycle this time".<p>

Yoh smiled lazily at her, "It's nothing, really." He said softly, "Just don't ride your bike too fast after you got it".

"I won't." Shanna promised with a wink.

They walked out from the Library and to the front door, "Well then, I'm going." Shanna said as she turned to hugged Yoh for a few seconds, "Don't get yourself in trouble so much, take care, Cousin".

"You as well, Cousin." Yoh answered as he hugged her back.

Shanna pulled back and looked at the two Demons behind Yoh, "Hey, Hao." She called for the long haired Demon, "I know that you said you are protective over your Heart, and I'm happy if you will be there to protect Yoh, but don't Over Doing it, alright?".

"I will try." Hao said with a smile, the tension between them had disappeared completely during the time Yoh taught Shanna Math, the girl turned out to be a gentle and caring girl, so he and Lyserg didn't fear her anymore.

"Good." She said then looked at Lyserg, "I hope you will find your Heart soon, Lyserg".

Lyserg smiled and nodded at her, "Thank you." He said softly.

Shanna nodded back and then ran out of the gate, she was out of sight immediately.

Hao turned to Yoh, "So, is she Meene's Little Sister?" He asked curiously, "Forgive me, but they looks nothing alike".

"Because they aren't Sisters." Yoh answered with a smile as he closed the door then turned to them, "Meene is my Cousin by Blood, but Shanna isn't. Shanna's family all died long ago, killed by Onis. My Uncle found her being swept away in the river and took her in, he adopted her after he found out that she had no family left and has a strong Sixth Sense. My Uncle had just lost Meene that time, and with Shanna also alone, they kind of adopted each other".

"Poor girl." Hao said sadly, Yoh and Lyserg nodded in agreement.

"But really . . ." Lyserg sighed as he looked at Yoh, "You have an Angel for a Cousin, then a Miko. Do your family are full of surprise?".

"Who knows?" Yoh asked in carefree way, "This world is full of surprise, as far as I know, I might have some non-human as a family out there and don't have any clue about it." He shrugged and looked at the clock, "How's Dinner sound?".

"Welcomed with open arms." Hao and Lyserg answered at the same time, causing all of them to chuckle.

XXXXX

Shanna shivered as she walked through the street on her way to the train station, it's near Winter already, so the air had gradually grow colder each passing day, the fact that she was wearing a thin Miko's outfit was not helping at all. She looked up when she heard a dim explosion from the forest direction, _An Oni?_ She thought as she gripped her Sword tighter, she decided that it would be best to check it out in case it really was an Oni.

She entered the forest and relying on her Sixth Sense to guide her to whatever causing the explosion, she did felt a dim Oni's aura earlier, but it had disappeared soon after the explosion, but she still want to check just to be sure. She was walking as silently as possible, it's better safe than sorry, so she didn't want to rushing around and alerted whatever causing the explosion.

She arrived in a clearing and immediately saw a trace of an explosion, some of the tree were losing their leaves and some stones nearby were turning black. She looked around to see if there's an Oni but what she found was something different altogether, a girl was half laying on the ground while panting heavily, one hand being used to hold herself up a bit while the other outstretched into her feet, or maybe the space where a crater was seen near her feet.

The girl was not human, that was for sure. Aside from the fact that there's a pair of Reddish Black bat-like Wings on her back, she was definitely the one who was causing the explosion. _A Demon of Heart?_ Shanna thought to herself as she looked at the girl's Wings, the shape was the same with Hao's and Lyserg's, she had seen them when Yoh said that it's alright to get their Wings out if that would make them more comfortable around her, when the two Demons were still wary of her. Hao's Wings were bigger than the girl's and were Pure Black in color, Lyserg's Wings were a bit smaller than the girl's and was a bit Greenish in color. Lyserg said that it's because Hao's Element was Darkness itself while his was Wind, their Elements influenced their Wing's color.

_The girl was creating an explosion, so maybe her Element is Fire?_ Shanna observed thoughtfully before noticing that the girls left leg was bleeding, in a shape of a claw, _She got attacked by an Oni?_ It's fit, with that injury and the Oni's presence disappeared after the explosion that was more than likely created by the girl, she really did got attacked by an Oni and she destroyed the Oni with her Power.

Shanna walked forwards to the Demon Girl to try and see if she could help the girl, she was sure that the girl was a Demon of Heart by the similarity of her Energy with Hao's and Lyserg's, so it's alright to help her since Hao said that Demon of Hearts would never harm Humans, unless it was for self defense and the only option left. The girl's head snapped up when she began walking and then staring at her with wide, fear filled eyes. She thought that maybe the girl found out that she was a Miko and was scared if she would killed the girl, something that was so far away from her mind as soon as she locked eyes with the girl's eyes.

The girl's eyes narrowed and she pointed her hand at Shanna, "Don't attack me, Demon Girl." Shanna said softly but sternly before kneeling beside the girl's bleeding leg, the girl's eyes instantly filled with shock and disbelief, "Let me treat that wound, I'm sure that it's painful".

The girl was still staring at her in shock and disbelief, but she sat up in a better position and her right hand was placed on her chest, "Why . . . do you help me?" The girl asked in confusion after the look of shock disappeared from her face.

Shanna chuckled as she inspected the girl's wound, "Is it really that surprising to see a Miko helping a not evil Demon?" She asked casually, "Not all of us Miko and Onmyouji are narrow minded, you know? Some of us are open enough to accept the fact that there's some good Demons who won't harm Humans." She ripped up her sleeve and tied it up around the girl's leg, "So, I'm sure you don't like to be called Demon all the time, like I don't like to be called Miko all the time." She looked at the girl's eyes and smiled, "I'm Asakura Shanna, but it's better to call me Shanna or you might get me confused with my Dad or others in Asakura Clan".

"My name is Anna." The girl answered slowly, surprised again when she saw a Miko smiling at her.

"Okay, Anna." Shanna began as she stood up and offered a had to the girl, "Am I right in guessing that you are what called as Demon of Heart?".

Anna's eyes widened in surprise again, "How do you know that?" She asked as her body moved by itself to accept the offered hand and stood up with Shanna's help.

"I met another Demon of Hearts not long ago." Shanna explained calmly, "Hao and Lyserg, they are your friends, right?" She asked, Anna could only nodded silently, "I heard that you, Lyserg and another Demon named Ren was searching for Hao, so I will tell you that Hao is safe and with his Heart now, along with Lyserg".

"Hao is with his Heart?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Yes, and . . ." Shanna looked at Anna speculatively, "This kind of fateful yet Dramatic meeting, and the fact that you touched your chest after hearing my Voice . . . I'm your Heart, am I right?".

Anna gasped in surprise and stumbled a bit as she took a step back in surprise, Shanna immediately grabbed her arms to steady her, "Impossible, could you read mind?" She asked in shock as she stared at Shanna's eyes.

"Nah, I can't." Shanna answered with a smile, "As I said, our meeting is kind of Fateful yet Dramatic, like when Hao met his Heart, who is surprisingly my adopted Cousin, Yoh. Then you were so shocked and looked at me in disbelief after hearing my voice, and your right hand was on your chest over your Heart, with all the stories I heard from Hao and Lyserg, it's easy enough to guess that I'm your Heart." She explained with a shrug.

"Where are they?" Anna asked curiously.

"In Yoh's Mansion." Shanna answered, "A bit far from here".

"Can you show me the way?" Anna asked seriously.

Shanna frowned, "But I need to get home now, if I don't catch the train, I will late for school tomorrow." She said with a sigh before raising an eyebrow, "Well I could call Yoh and tell him to pick you up, but the question is do you want to stay with me like Hao stays with Yoh, or do you rather go to Hao's place so you could be your friends?".

Anna frowned, "You are not staying with your Cousin?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, my home is in Izumo." Shanna said casually, "If you decide to stay with me, then I will take you home with me to Izumo, but don't worry, I will tell Yoh to inform Hao and Lyserg that you are with me, and that I turned out to be your Heart".

Anna looked torn by the options before she sighed, "It's impossible for a Demon of Heart to stay away from their Heart, I'm going with you." She decided, "But is this really alright? I mean, you are a Miko and I'm a Demon".

"So what?" Shanna asked lightly, "Yoh is an Onmyouji, you know? And Hao is a Demon as well, they are fine with it, so it shouldn't be a problem with us as well".

"How about your Dad?" Anna asked in worry, "You won't attack me, I can feel it and I believe you, but your Dad?".

Shanna smirked, "I have a way, but first." She pulled out a Shikigami Paper, "Inugami." A big wolf-like dog Shikigami appeared and lowered itself in front of Anna, "You can pull in your Wings, right? Please do it, we are going out of the forest since I need to get to the train station".

Anna blinked but complied, normally she wouldn't take order from people so easily, she was the one who order people around, but somehow she had this feeling that she should listen to this girl for now. "Climb on?" She asked as she pointed at the Shikigami in front of her.

Shanna nodded as she pulled out her phone, as Anna climbed up the Shikigami while being careful about her injured leg, she pressed some buttons and dialed Yoh's number. She didn't have to wait long, Yoh answered at the second ring, so she was sure her Cousin was still using her special Ringtone. "Hey, Yoh." She called out after Yoh called her name from the other end, "You know, I just had a fateful yet Dramatic meeting like you." She said with a grin on her face as she started walking, her Shikigami walked beside her slowly.

-Really?- Yoh asked with interest, -With who?-.

"You heard Lyserg said that he was looking for Hao with his friends? I met with Anna, in a Dramatic way as well, although not as Dramatic as you." Shanna replied lightly, "I was walking to the train station when I felt an Oni presence, I went to the forest and saw Anna with her leg injured, if only I came sooner, maybe I would end up saving her almost like you saved Hao." She chuckled along with Yoh after she said it, "Well, anyway, can you tell Hao and Lyserg that Anna will stay with me?".

-You are her Heart?- Yoh asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it seems that Fate really like to play with our lives." Shanna said with a sigh as she emerged from the forest, the people stared at her Shikigami in awe and a bit surprise, Yoh and herself were often used their Shikigamis in public, and with Yoh being famous, no one in Tokyo get that surprised when seeing a Shikigami anymore, merely in awe and curious.

-Alright, I will tell them.- Yoh answered with a short chuckle, -So, what are you going to do? Uncle already resigned to the fate that I would keep doing things my way without minding about other people's opinion, but he would surely doesn't like it if you bring home a Demon with you-.

"Well, that's the reason I'm calling you." Shanna answered cheerfully, "I need you to give your protection to Anna as well, so that Father couldn't harm her".

-I can do it, but how does she looks like? I need to make sure I wouldn't get fooled later on.- Yoh asked her seriously, -I don't want to repeat the same mistake, Shanna-.

"I know." Shanna answered with a sad smile.

Something similar happened in the past, a non-human being who had been placed under Yoh's protection get killed because they managed to fool Yoh that the said non-human being had harmed a human intentionally. Shanna cared for the little Yuki Onna like her own Sister, and she was mad that they killed the Yuki Onna. She did everything she could to prove that her Chiu didn't harm a single human, and she got the proof that the Monk that had killed her Chiu was showing Yoh a manipulated photo, she gave the proof to Yoh in hope that her Cousin could do something to justify Chiu's death.

Yoh was livid that time, he confronted the Monk and demanded explanation of his action, the Monk foolishly said that he only did what they should do from the start, he snapped. He challenged the Monk into a fight, with the loser had to resign from their position. Needless to say, Yoh won so easily, so the Monk had to resign and left the Temple. But Yoh's anger didn't satisfied just like that, he sealed the Monk's power and threw him out of his own house.

They didn't know just what kind of job Yoh had in Tokyo, but they soon found out that the boy had a very influential position in the Country, because not only that the Monk had been thrown out of his own house, he was banished from Japan and banned from entering Japan anymore, he would immediately be thrown into the jail if he stepped his foot into the Country. The Monk's belongings were confiscated by the Government, and he was left with only half of his wealth to start over in another Country.

No one dared to touch whatever creatures Yoh placed under his protection from then on, unless they had a solid proof without manipulation that the creatures had harmed humans intentionally. They were afraid that not only Yoh would refused to lend them a hand if they got in a trouble, but they would also thrown out from their own homeland, something that was unbearable for them since they love their Country so much.

When Shanna asked Yoh how he did it, he simply said that he only revealed the Monk's dirty little secret to the Government and demanded for the Monk to be banished from the Country, he let the people in the Government to do the rest of the job. That day was the day she found out that Yoh was a very dangerous fellow to be double crossed, she promised herself to never get into Yoh's bad side, unless her Cousin did something wrong.

Yoh rarely hate anything, and if there was something he hate more than anything, that was the act of betraying your own friends for unreasonable logic, he was merciless towards Double Crosser.

"How about I send her photo to you?" Shanna suggested after a few seconds of silence due to them remembering what happened the last time, "Besides, you also have me, Hao and Lyserg on your side to make sure the same thing won't ever happen again".

-I guess you are right.- Yoh answered, she just know that her Cousin was smiling softly now, -Well then, please send me the photo, I will send the announcement Tomorrow Morning-.

"Good then." Shanna said with a smile even though Yoh couldn't see her, "See you, Yoh. Oh, have you bought a phone for them yet? I will buy one for Anna, it would be best if they could communicate with each other, no?".

-Right, I will also buy them the phones tomorrow, See you.- Yoh answered before the line went dead.

Shanna smiled and put her phone back into her pocket, she looked at Anna to see the girl looking at her curiously, "Yes?" She asked.

"Were you talking with your Cousin? The one that had become Hao's Heart?" Anna asked curiously, Shanna nodded her head twice, "Why?".

"Because I want to make sure the Temple wouldn't touch you." Shanna answered with a grin, "Yoh is the only one capable of that, so I ask him to place you under his protection as well".

"Does this Yoh is the Head Temple?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Nope." Shanna answered with a shake of her head, "But he is the strongest, the Temple is afraid that Yoh wouldn't lend them a hand again when they got in trouble if they harm someone under Yoh's protection, again. He is the strongest among us, see? Not only that he is a lot more powerful than all of the Temple get together, but he also got this power over the Government, so the Temple didn't want to get on his bad side again".

"Again?" Anna asked in confusion.

Shanna smiled, "Wait here." She said calmly, "I will go buy the tickets first and I will told you what had happened on the way, alright?" Anna nodded her head so Shanna went to buy the ticket.

She didn't know that her life would change so much the second she met Anna.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Froim : Review Please ^ ^<p> 


End file.
